Under Wraps
by RoseKat and SkyVic
Summary: Sakura wanted to forget her past but without knowing, her past forced itself on her. Now how will she deal with a once lost friend who is reminded of a new love.  SakuXHina Yuri
1. Realization

**A/N:**_Alright here's my new yuri story, it's completly caught my attention more than my last story. I'm actually going to finish this one, I hope you enjoy it to a great degree. Just an FYI the relationship between sakuxhina will eventuallly happen but it's a slow eventful relationship that will take place. Although not yet so have patience. AHHH I CAN'T CONTAIN MYSELF! Ahem. Sorry lost myself right there for a second, alright enjoy! _

**Disclamer:****_ I do not own Naruto only the plot! _**_(If I did oh my SAKURA WOULD BE MINE! Oh and hinata! XD )_

**Summary: **_Within __the big city of Konaha lies a young teen in her freshman year at Konaha T. High. Her life was fairly simple, rich family, heiress to her company, and only child to her father. She had one close relationship with a girl who up and suddenly dissappeared. Lost, alone, and confused she continued her life now attempting to forget her past. What she didn't realize, was that sometimes you can never escape the past. Adventure, mischievousness, heartbreak, confusion, surprises are all in stored for this simple teen for all she knew life was easy._

* * *

><p>This house is really pretty, oh and BIG! OH! There's CAKE! <em>The little pink haired girl thought as she ran to the table on the far side of the room. <em>Must have cake! _She thought as she jumped over and over again, even reaching on her tip toes, in an attempt to reach the cake but alas to no avail. _Hmph._ She crossed her arms tapping her little pink dress shoe._

_"Sakura Hime?" An older man's voice rang through the crowded room._

_"Hai!" She replied as she stared at the cake for another couple of minutes, hesitantly tearing herself away. _I'll have you soon;_ she thought to herself as she ran through the room, stumbling over herself through the people._

_"Sakura Hime?" The man called out again but this time louder._

_She turned around to see a tall young auburn haired male, "Otousan!" She cheerfully spoke out as she ran to him with her arms in the air._

_"Sakura Hime! My darling there you are," he happily said as he turned to catch his energetic daughter. He lifted her up in his arms hugging her tightly. "Where was my Sakura Hime hiding?" He asked his bubbly daughter smiling, watching her with his sapphire hues._

_"Hehe. Otousan me was no hiding. Me was where I found cake!" Her bubbly face brightly exclaimed._

_"Oh really? Sakura Hime can't resist her sweets," he stated as he tickled his pinkette daughter in his arms._

_She giggled as she squirmed in his arms, _Otousan is funny, but me miss Okaasan.

_"Ahem," a man cleared his throat from behind them._

_"Otousan...Otousan..." she tugged the collar of her father's suit, "It's Mr. Scary-san...He no nice Otousan..." She quietly muttered, burying her face into his shoulder._

_He smiled as he turned, "Ah, Hiashi Hyuuga. How are you today? I am quite pleased with the decor for your eldest daughters' birthday." He smiled cheerfully, extending his free hand to him. _

_"Thank you Sokaku Haruno. We are glad that you have chosen to join us on such a happy occasion. I see that you have brought your eldest." Hiashi simply stated as he shook Sakura's father's hand._

_"Yes I have," he smiled, "My little darling is excited to meet little Hinata."_

Oh? Who's that?_ She noticed a shy ebony haired girl, about her age, peeking out from behind the other man's leg. _She's really pretty! _Sakura's cheeks lightly blushed as she blinked, realizing what she had said. _Is that the birthday cake owner? _She thought as her emerald orbs watched with much interest to the ebony haired girl._

_"Sakura Hime, this is Hinata Hyuuga, she's the same age as you darling." Sokaku said as he gently patted Sakura's back, "Why don't you go introduce yourself my little Sakura Hime." _

_Sakura nodded. "Otay Otousan." _

_Sokaku kneeled down as he let Sakura down, patting her but; causing her to move forward. Sakura brought her arms behind her back, linking them together; as she swayed to the right tilting with a sweet caring smile, "Konichiwa! Me is Sakura Haruno."_

_The girl shifted back behind her father's legs only peeking with one of her white pearl orbs. _Oh...I think me scared her...NANI! ME SCARED HER!_ Sakura surprisingly thought to herself as her sweet smiling face turned into a concerned expression. _

_The ebony haired girl was forced from hiding when her father kneeled down whispering to her. It seemed that he was lecturing her about something she was doing wrong because her expression changed. It went from shy and nervous to scared and about to cry. _He a big meanie. AH! _Sakura thought as she scrunched up her face showing disgust towards the man. The ebony haired girl stood next to her kneeled father as a few tears fell down her cheeks. _Oh no, she's crying! _Sakura quickly rushed to her as she thought to herself. Sakura stood in front of the teary eyed ebony, leaning closer to the girl. A sweet caring smile formed on Sakura's face as she kissed the ebony's forehead._

_"Hinata-chan, no worry, me will protect you." Sakura took Hinata's hands in hers holding them tightly, "I'll always be here for you, best friend's forever Hinata-chan."_

_Everyone in the room became silent but Sakura couldn't understand why. _Why everyone look at me? Did me do something wrong? _Sakura blinked confused as she turned her head from side to side looking around. At that moment Hinata tugged at Sakura's hands since she never let go. She looked back at Hinata smiling and noticed she raised her face to look at hers. Hinata nodded closing her eyes kind of squealing out, finally bringing a smile to her creamy skinned face. _

_"Y-yes! Sakura! Forever and e-e-ever!"_

_Sakura blushed slightly as she thought to herself, _KAWAII!

_"HAI!" Sakura burst out after awing over Hinata's cuteness and shyness. _

_"W-w-w-would you like to have cake with me S-s-s-sakura?" Hinata's face turned three shades of red instantly after asking._

AH...KAWAII!_ Sakura excitedly thought to herself as she swayed swinging Hinata's arms with hers. Not realizing a confused expression on the girl in front of her, Sakura instantly stopped and stared at Hinata._

_"Ah! Hinata-chan is you sick?" Sakura let go of the girl's hands and place one of her hands on the ebony's forehead. She had seen her father do it to her mother so many times so she simply thought it helped._

_"S-s-s-s-s-sakura e-e-e-eh!" Hinata squealed as her face instantly shifted to red again. "I-I-I-I am f-f-f-fine S-s-s-sakura!"_

_Sakura stared at her as her hand still lain in the same position for a couple of minutes. _Oh..._ She looked down at her tummy as it made a quiet rumbling noise letting her know that she needs food. _Heh...I have no eat yet...

_"S-sakura? Let's have my cake then?" Hinata had now calmed down and smiled cutely at her. _

_Sakura nodded then grabbed the ebony's hand tightly and ran through the people to the other end of the room. _

_..._

_Best friends...Huh..._Sakura thought to herself.

"Sakura..," a male's voice disrupted her thoughts.

_Hm..._She ignored and kept thinking.

"Oh, Sakura...," a different males voice intervened from the same direction.

At this point Sakura was a bit frustrated from the lack of space they seemed to have given her. _Really? Those idiots never give me any space to think. Can't they just go away?_

"Sakura...," now the males both loudly called to her in unison.

_Dammit. _Sakura slowly opened her eyes as two males came into view, noticing how close they were to her. _I swear, don't they know we're having class right now._

Both of the males had smirks upon their faces with an aura of mischievousness about them. The blonde had spikey hair, with three whisker-like black lined birthmarks on each cheek complementing his tan skin tone. He wore an orange loose hoodie with his family emblem on the back and black baggy denim jeans as he leaned into the desk face to face with Sakura.

The other chocolate messy hair male stood a little behind the blonde, arms crossed, and smirking. He had two red birthmarks shaped of a canine fang on each cheek. He wore a gray loose hoodie with dark blue denim baggy jeans that had random rips and tears.

Sakura sat there glaring at them, especially Naruto, since he was in her face. _Naruto better back up, _she thought as an aura of, "you're about to die" began to come from her.

"Babe. Class is over, so no need to fret man. You're ruining my thoughts of you with that nasty man look. I don't think I'll eat lunch today now." The chocolate haired male playfully said as he tucked his hands into his pant pockets.

"Kiba, not cool she's beautiful no matter how flat she is or how manly her face becomes when she's angry." Naruto grinned as he leaned back placing his hands behind his head.

"No man, she ain't beautiful if she keeps this up. Imagine seeing her like this 24/7. Shit it'd be a horror movie." Kiba said sheepishly.

"Ouch Kiba, that hurts!" Naruto faked a hurtful expression.

Sakura sat there practically paralyzed blazing with the intention to kill._ I swear I will murder them and make it look like it was suicidal. _She thought to herself as she stood up; now clenching her fist tightly.

They both noticed Sakura stand up as they watched her intently.

"Hey Naruto I think you made your girl mad. Way to go man." Kiba said half laughing as he slapped Naruto's back.

"What! Hell no it was you that did Kiba. Geez you brought up her flatness!" Naruto complained turning to Kiba.

"Quit It You Two!" A female's voice rang through the empty classroom.

"Ino cochina!" Kiba greedily said as he opened his arms as if waiting for her to hug him. "Come now we meant no disrespect."

"Yea Ino! We're all friends," Naruto said as he slapped Kiba in the back while grinning. "In fact Kiba and I will go get a table." Naruto laughed as he took off avoiding Kiba's fist swinging at him.

"Damn dude! I'll get you and I'll beat you there!" Kiba yelled after him as they both left running out of the classroom.

The female, otherwise known as Ino, stood next to Sakura with her hands balled into fists. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs hung to the left side of her face. She wore a long violet dress with black high-heels and long tight ballerina pants. "They are both complete asses. I swear I will murder Kiba when I get my hands on him," she said as she brought her fist in front of her chest.

Sakura softly giggled as she came to and gathered her things to leave. She walked past Ino, turning on her heel with a smile on her face. "Ready Ino?" She asked casually.

Ino watched her for a few seconds before she asked, "Sakura. Are you alright? You were staring out the window through-out class. It's not like you to do that, especially in English." Her face became sadden with concern lain across.

Sakura stared at her, "Y-yea. Heh. Why wouldn't I be, Ino you're crazy." Sakura lightly forced a giggle then turned to the door.

Ino sighed, "Sakura you can't hide it from me, and I can tell something's up?" She walked up behind her and laid her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Is it her? Were you thinking about Hinata again?"

Sakura's eyes widen as her body became limp from what Ino just said. _How'd she know? Dammit Ino Pig!_ Sakura sighed in defeat, realizing there's no fooling her.

"Yes."

Ino walked past Sakura to face her as she laid now both her hands on the pinkette's shoulders. Face now inches away from Sakura's with a caring and concerned look.

"Sakura, it's time to let go of her, she's gone. If she was truly your friend she would have called or emailed you. If she was even remotely close to you then she wouldn't have left the way she did. Hinata was your best friend as in the _past,_ but Sakura face it, she's gone. You have new friends and better friends right now that haven't left. Who are here with you, in fact, wanting you to talk to them, tell them what's going on. Sakura, we're here for you and always have been."

Sakura looked down from Ino's light blue hues, "You just don't understand Ino..."

_You just don't understand anything. _Sakura thought to herself as she felt Ino's presence distance from hers.

At that moment Ino raised her right hand to the pinkette's face and slapped her. Sakura reacted by bringing her hand to her face rubbing it to make the pain go away.

"INO PIG! WHAT THE HELL?"

Ino just smiled, turning and headed out the classroom, stopping at the doorway. "I'll never understand, we'll never understand, until you let us in." With that said she left a now silent pinkette alone.

Sakura clenched her fists and stomped the floor, "IDIOT!" After a few moments Sakura sighed smiling to herself and ran after Ino. _She's right, I-I've been stuck on the past and it's time to move on. I'm happy, with great friends, and a great life. I miss you yea but I have a new life, thank you for everything Hinata._

* * *

><p>"Ino, what'd you get to eat?" Sakura asked as she came from the middle lunch line.<p>

"Eh. Pizza with bread sticks and a grape juice. How 'bout you?" She replied unpleased with her own food.

"Heh. Well I got a chicken caesar salad with bottle water," Sakura slightly grinned knowingly that Ino would get mad.

"Sakura! Seriously! We we're going to start our diet next week! You-you billboard head!" Ino angrily said as they searched for Kiba and Naruto.

"Heh. I completely forgot, oh well," Sakura shrugged and quickly changed the subject. "Look there's Naruto and Kiba," the pinkette pointed to a table near the windows.

Naruto had notice them for a while now because he was wildly waving his hands, practically wailing them. Though Kiba hid his face in his hoodie avoiding the stares and glares they we're receiving from people around them.

Sakura giggles as they came closer, "Naruto's such an idiot I sometimes wonder why he is third top student?"

"True but you're second Sakura, so you're not far from him," Ino laughed as her strides became faster trying to get away from a now angry Sakura.

"INO PIG!" Sakura angrily snarled.

The blonde and pinkette beauty's sat down across from the babbling idiots. They all ate their food, laughing, joking, and enjoying each other's company. _Yea...I'm going to be ok without you. _Sakura smiled to herself, reassuring herself that she'll be ok.

"Hey Sakura! Earth to Sakura!" Naruto was now leaning across the table waving his hand in front of the pinkette's face trying to get her attention.

Sakura blinked realizing he was there, "Hm."

"Way to daze babe, although that face is a pimping face," Kiba smirked as he stretched.

"Really guys give her some room, it's not her fault she can't stay focus for one minute without thinking about secret lover." Ino grinned as she leaned into the table with her hands on her cheeks mocking Sakura. "Anyways Sakura, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday?"

Sakura glared at Naruto who was still inches away from her.

"Yea! Sakura, there's this new theme park and they are having their grand opening this Saturday! So you have to come because I have four tickets." The blonde waved the tickets, held in his hands, in front of her face.

"Sakura, you can't say no."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **_Oh my! What will Sakura do? Hinata still creeps into her thoughts, how powerful! :D _

_I enjoyed this story as I came up with this idea and oh my! I can't wait to hear your thoughts. _

_I enjoy the couple SakuxHina very much even though I know it won't happen but I can dream right! _

_Oh and faster reviews means faster updates AHHHHH!_

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my newest story! Please Review and Comment! _

* * *

><p><em>~<strong>RoseKat~<strong>_


	2. What Lies Underneath?

**A/N:**_ As I wrote this chapter, so many ideas appeared in my head and couldn't decide so I left many unanswered questions that you may be able to figure out. Hm, anyways I hope you like the story it really has caught my attention and I'm already writing the next chapter. Please I'd really accept any help on my grammar or the plot all ideas are welcome. This story contains yuri so if you're not interested then don't read thanks. Well enjoy. _

**Disclamer:**_** I do not own Naruto only the plot! **__(If I did oh my SAKURA WOULD BE MINE! Oh and hinata! XD ) **Nor do I own any rights to any song used within my story, they belong to their rightful artist. **_

**Summary:**_Within the big city of Konaha lies a young teen in her freshman year at Konaha T. High. Her life was fairly simple, rich family, heiress to her company, and only child to her father. She had one close relationship with a girl who up and suddenly disappeared. Lost, alone, and confused she continued her life now attempting to forget her past. What she didn't realize, was that sometimes you can never escape the past. Adventure, mischievousness, heartbreak, confusion, surprises are all in stored for this simple teen for all she knew life was easy._

**Songs:**

**_Not Fair By Lily Allen_**

**_Fireball By Dev_**

**_Jizz In My Pants By The Lonely Island_**

* * *

><p><em>There's just one thing that's getting in the way...<em>

The pinkette stirred from her slumber due to a sudden wave of music.

_When we go up to bed..._

Sakura stretched in her bed as she reached from under her cover to her side table. Her hand fumbled through the dark for the source of the music.

_You're just no good..._

Sakura peeked her head from her pillows; squinting at the flashing light from her phone. _Ugh...What does he want? _She looked at her clock. _This DAMN EARLY! _The pinkette angrily thought as she grabbed her phone.

_It's such a shame..._

"Hello?" Sakura groggily answered.

"Sakura, it's Uchiha, Sasuke. I would like you to meet me at my home in one hour and don't be late. ~Click~" The phone hung up.

"ARGH!" Sakura threw her phone to the bean bag next to her bed. _What the hell gives him the nerve to call me and order me around? Ugh!_ "WE'RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER ANYMORE!" The pinkette yelled out into her empty dark room as she sighed to herself. She slid her cover back over as she lay on her tummy, face into her pillow. _I don't care! _As soon as she shut her eyes another wave of music, more distant, disturbed her.

_I'm throwin' money over here, money over there..._

Sakura's eyes open wide, recognizing whose ringtone that was. _No...It can't be..._

_Tryna get the party, throw my money everywhere..._

The pinkette sat up, leaning over to grab her phone, and looked at the picture that now covered her screen on her phone. _H-Hinata..._ Her eyes became teary as her expression was stricken with surprise.

_Ayee she a fireball (fireball), ayee she a fireball..._

Sakura sat there paralyzed, with her phone in her hands as more tears started pouring. _Hinata..._

_I'm a fireball, biiiitch!_

The song stopped as her phone read missed call and the light turned off. Sakura quickly pulled herself together and felt a sense of guilt for not answering Hinata's call. _No dammit. She's going to hate me... maybe she already does... maybe she wanted to say she hated me... no what if she's in town... yes ... I'll call her back. _Sakura nodded to herself as she smiled and pressed her touch screen, unlocking it. She went to her contacts and touched Hinata's name as it called. She sat there as the phone kept ringing.

"Come on. Come on Hinata answer. AH HIN-"

"H-Hikaru here, u-u-um sorry I can't answer the p-p-phone I'm busy," a male's voice came from the other line as Sakura eyes widened again.

_Hikaru? Who's that? Why isn't this Hinata's number anymore? _Sakura sighed and threw her phone onto her pillow. "Stupid me," she told herself as she got up and walked to her bathroom.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Sakura walked out of her bathroom with her hair wrapped with a pink towel. "Mmmm. I love showers," the pinkette smiled to herself when suddenly music came from her phone on her bed. She stared with a blank expression, <em>Why am I suddenly more popular than usual in the morning<em>.

_To be fair you were flirting a lot..., Plus the way you bag cans got me bothered and hot..., Please stop acting like you're not impressed, One more thing, I'm gonna pay by check...~Click~_

Sakura's blank expression turned into an annoyed one as she sat on her bed looking at her phone. "What does that idiot want?" She unlocked her screen to see three missed calls, all from Naruto. "Really Naruto! Not even a message!" She annoyingly said to herself.

"You've got mail," rang through the now quite dark room.

The pinkette looked up to see across from her that her laptop light up with a new message. She stood up tossing her phone back on her pillow and walked over to her laptop when her phone rang again.

_To be fair you were flirting al-_

"What do you want idiot!" Sakura answered annoyed as she scrunched her face. _Why did I let Naruto choose his ringer? Really it's so stupid!_

"Woah! Sakura hey calm- calm down! I only wanted to remind you what today is!" Naruto spoke very loudly though the phone.

Sakura moved her phone a little away from her ear annoyed. _He must have his phone on speaker again! I swear that idiot needs to get hit by a car!_

"It's the new parks grand opening!" He excitedly yelled out.

_He seems to have the smile about him again, _she sighed as she listened to the loud Naruto coming from her phone.

"Oh Sakura, Ino told me that you have a secret lover. Hm, sooooo when are we going to meet this hunk hm?" Naruto slyly said.

_Naruto sometimes you act gayer than Sai... and he's fully out of the closet. _Sakura smiled at her thoughts.

"No Naruto I don't have anyone. Now is that all idiot?" a now calm Sakura said.

"Um. No...not really...Ino also told me that Hinata has been crossing your mind lately? Sakura, it's ok to miss her you know, she has been gone for, what, a year now? You're not alone Sakura, we all miss her too...I mean come on Sakura you were just friends...I mean she wasn't your girlfriend you weren't int-~cut off~"

Sakura threw her phone back onto her bed angrily, "That stupid Naruto I swear he needs to be hit by two freaking cars! ARGH! DAMN YOU INO PIG!"

She walked to her closet, hanging her towel that was around her hair, on the hook and searched through the walk-in closet for something to wear.

"I might as well go see what Sasuke wants, it has to be important if he woke me up so early," she sighed as she shifted through her wardrobe.

Sakura walked out of the closet throwing her clothes onto her bed and started dressing. Her outfit consists of a pink mesh long sleeved shirt under a dark pink hoodie that had each arm cut off. She also wore black long baggy jeans with black tennis shoes that had pink randomly on them. She walked over to her body mirror and blow dried her hair letting it fall a little above her shoulders. Sakura brushed her hair, parting her bangs to each side of her face, and then sliding her signature pink headband.

Sakura smiled at herself completely agreeing with her outfit and hair. She walked over to her desk and grabbed the lavender purse that hung over her chair. And then grabbed her phone, leaving her room, and yelling out into her house.

"Grandma, I'm going out for most of the day! Remember to take your medicine and don't go anywhere k! I have my cell with me! I love you Grandma!" Sakura yelled as she left the house.

"Ok dear, don't forget the milk!" Her grandmother called out to her as the front door shut.

"Milk?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto! Where the hell is Sakura?" Kiba yelled at him from the distance.<p>

Naruto stared at his phone trying to comprehend what just happened. _She hung up on me and I didn't finish what I was saying...Oh Sakura you must be in much pain... _Naruto sighed and slid his phone into his pant pocket. He turned and ran to where the others were; making sure to smile his amazing smile.

"Sakura's still in bed and she'll be here later!" He yelled as he came closer to Kiba and Ino.

"Man, seriously Naruto why couldn't we have slept in, I barley went to sleep at four and it's already six man." Kiba complained as he found a bench to collapse on.

"Naruto. For once Kiba is right," Ino sat next to a now spread out Kiba on the bench.

"Because I have a plan to cheer up Sakura. So that's why I asked you both to come early. I just need Ino to distract Sakura for a while before she meets with me. That way I can be ready to set my plan into motion." Naruto had a very mischievous expression.

"Naruto you're plans never work and I highly doubt this idiot wil-" Ino was interrupted.

"Naruto man that's awesome, I'm all for it man! Whatever you're planning, I'm in man. We're going to bring that nasty man Sakura out into the open and smash her till beautiful Sakura comes out." Kiba instantly was standing and ogling over his vision of Sakura, drooling like a dog.

"Idiots pure idiots," Ino sighed and shrugged to herself, "but might as well join in, it's for Sakura."

"Ok Ino text Sakura! Tell her to meet us at the entrance of the park. Kiba and I will be there," Naruto smiled.

"Alright? Well then see you guys there." Ino waved at them as she walked away pulling out her phone to text her pinkette friend.

"Now that she's gone, what's the plan man?" Kiba mischievously asked.

"Um I haven't thought that far dude. Heh. I figured you might think of one." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Really man damn. I always have to think of everything don't I," Kiba looked around.

"Oh hey could we use this?" Naruto was holding a light violet hoodie that had a white emblem on the back.

"Where'd you get that Naruto?" Kiba asked confused.

"Oh over there someone just left it," Naruto smiled.

"Hey you two! Hold it right there!" An older man's voice called out from where Naruto had taken the jacket.

"IT'S THE PO-PO RUN!" Kiba yelled out as they both noticed the male in a police uniform.

They both ran in the direction to where the theme park was.

* * *

><p><em>Finally the Uchiha's home and dojo, <em>Sakura thought to herself as she walked up to the entrance of a dark blue colored, Japanese dojo. As she stood a little distance from the entrance a group of middle schoolers were being led from the exit by a tall young man. His raven hair was tied back into a low ponytail, as he wore a long black traditional hakama with the red Uchiha emblem on his back.

"Bye. Make sure you tell your parents about our competition coming up within the month." He called out to them as they all left.

He turned to enter back to the dojo when he stopped and looked to his right, noticing Sakura standing there. A smile spread across his face as he turned on heel and appeared in front of her holding her hands in his.

"My young lady, welcome. I am Uchiha, Itachi. Eldest to the Uchiha Corporation and this fine dojo you're standing in front of today. Would you like to join today there might just be a special for you," he excitedly spat out.

_Really Itachi? You do this every time I'd come over and still haven't learned, _she sighed as he kept talking.

"That's right my young lady just for you. Only half the price which is normally for guys but for you I can do it. Just keep that chest flat as a board and you'll sell off as a guy, as my student. Ah, I see you're interested by that spark in your eyes." Itachi ranted on clueless to Sakura's anger.

"Itachi! Itachi! Dammit Itachi!" A younger male's voice came from the entrance, "Itachi leave Sakura alone, she's our guest today and in addition you already know who she is!"

The young ravened haired male walked casually to them as he laid his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Itachi calm down, what did father and the doctor tell you?"

_Sasuke's actually dressed nice today; well then again he always is...that man slut. _Sakura thought to herself feeling more anger fill her.

Sasuke's attire consists of a black muscle tee underneath a black button down long-sleeved shirt and long black pants that fit perfectly. Along with black tennis shoes and his hair from the back spiked out till the front was combed down with his bangs long on each side of his face. His onyx hues never turning from his brother.

"Sakura, we'll talk inside. C'mon." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hakama and dragged him along.

Sakura followed them into their small house next to their dojo, she couldn't help but be watched when she looked at Itachi who was still being dragged. He stared at her with his same onyx hues as Sasuke's. _They truly are alike in many ways yet so different; _she thought as she sighed not realizing she peaked Itachi's interest at that point.

"Itachi, go sit. You to Sakura." Sasuke nonchalantly said as he threw his brother to their sofa in the living room. Then turned and walked towards what looked like the back of the house to a different room.

"Sakura," Itachi quietly spoke once Sasuke left.

"Hm?"

"Why are you here?"

Sakura looked at him as she tried to think, _Why did I come?_

"Hm," he stood up brushing his hakama and walked coolly to the table, sitting in the head chair.

_He sometimes scares me, but I do see where they are much different. Actually I see where Itachi is more mature than Sasuke. _Sakura smiled and blushed lightly as she took a seat about two chairs away from him.

He never took his eyes off her, "Now don't blush over me darling. I'm much too old for you." Itachi smiled making Sakura feel very uncomfortable as if he read her mind.

Sasuke walked in with a tray of tea and homemade rice, placing it on the table in front of Itachi. He first poured Itachi tea and placing a bowl then his own along with Sakura's. Sasuke sat across from Sakura as if appearing under Itachi.

"Itachi, what's with that face," Sasuke calmly asked as he sipped his tea.

"Oh nothing brother, just a simple conversation I had with Sakura. She spoke something that certainly intrigued my interest." Itachi drank his tea, "Mmm, delicious brother. I'm guessing mother's recipe, am I right," he looked to Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed lightly, "Yes and same with the rice."

_Sasuke? Blushing? Never have I seen..._ Sakura watched Sasuke as she sipped the tea automatically falling in love with it. "Sasuke, this is extremely delicious I never knew you could cook nor make tea?"

Sasuke face twitched a little still lightly blushing, "Thank you Sakura for having no confidence in me what so ever."

Sakura giggled and ate some rice noticing a burnt taste to it. _Eh! I was right he can't cook..._ She placed her bowl down and sipped some tea. "Sasuke why did you call me so early, was just to have tea and burnt rice?" She stated with no emotion to it aiming straight for his ego.

It defiantly affected him for his face twitched more, 'Tsk'. "No Sakura that is not why." He paused obviously showing that his ego was pierced.

_Still the same Sasuke._ Sakura smiled sipping more tea.

* * *

><p>"I don't even know what the point of that was seriously. Sasuke you're still your stupid self," she sighed as she arrived at the subway station. "Now let's see. Hm, Naruto said the new park is on Suville Street, so I'll take train 5 and then get on train 2. Ok!" She smiled and went to buy her ticket for the train. She walked on and found a seat near one of the doors, sliding her ear buds, and turning on her iPod touch as the train took off.<p>

_Wonder why Itachi gave me this letter?_ She pulled a letter that had her name on the envelope from her purse. _Hm, should I open it now...no I'll read it when I go home._ She placed the letter back into her purse when someone ran past her dropping what appeared to be their wallet. Sakura's eyes widen when she realized that person was wearing the same perfume Hinata use to wear, _no... _Sakura looked up to see if there was anyone suspicious that might have past her but to no avail, _hm guess I'll give it to lost and found. _The pinkette picked up the wallet and looked at it for a few minutes then slid it into her purse.

_Hm. Today has been pretty eventful already, wonder how much more fun I'll have today. _She sighed to herself as she laid her head against the window, closing her eyes as she listened to her iPod. Letting the train take her to her next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _So have you figured out what's going on yet? Or must we continue with answering all your questions? :) _

_I really hope ya'll enjoy this because I've really enjoyed writing this little yuri story._

_Please comments are welcomed and many ideas might just peak my interest. O.o_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RoseKat~<strong>_


	3. Fate

**A/N:**_ Here's the third chapter of my enticing story, I really have had lots of interest in this piece. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing this, and yes my twist in this story is coming up if you haven't figured it out yet. Also yes I'm doing this story from different points of view but mainly from Sakura's and Hinata's point. Well hope you enjoy, yes Yuri is involved so if you don't like don't read, simple._

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Naruto only the plot! **__(If I did oh my SAKURA WOULD BE MINE! Oh and Hinata! XD )_

**Summary:**_Within the big city of Konaha lies a young teen in her freshman year at Konaha T. High. Her life was fairly simple, rich family, heiress to her company, and only child to her father. She had one close relationship with a girl who up and suddenly disappeared. Lost, alone, and confused she continued her life now attempting to forget her past. What she didn't realize, was that sometimes you can never escape the past. Adventure, mischievousness, heartbreak, confusion, surprises are all in stored for this simple teen for all she knew life was easy._

* * *

><p>"Sakura I want you to know that I have changed and I'm not the same man as before. I've never felt like this with anyone before, it's like you're a drug that I need. An addiction I can't ever stop from forming bigger." Sasuke placed his tea on the table. "Sakura will you take me back, I promise you will never be hurt by me again. You're the only one who's ever seen this side of me besides my family."<p>

Sakura sat across from him, her hands on her cup as she watched the ripples in her liquid. _Is this the reason he called me, to get back with me again? You stupid idiot, you're promises are so empty, and untrustworthy. _Sakura sighed at her thoughts.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but I've given you many chances before and this was your last. You blew it, really blew it this time, and you will never have me again." Sakura looked up at him as she spoke.

'Tch,' Sasuke now crossed his arms in anger, and then within seconds he jumped from his chair, over the table in an attempt to strangle Sakura. Yet was unsuccessful for Itachi grabbed him just in time and dragged him up stairs to locking him in his room.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down, alone for a while now." Itachi came downstairs to meet Sakura who was already at the front door.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but I have to go now for I have other plans for today," Sakura said as she slid her purse on to her shoulder.

Itachi opened a little drawer that was hidden within the stairs, taking out an envelope.

"Sakura take this," Itachi handed the pinkette the white envelope with a violet capital H emblem as a seal.

"What's this?" She asked him as she took it.

"ITACHI! LET ME OUT DAMMIT! YOU'RE THE FUCKING MESSED UP ONE! ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled from behind a door down the hallway upstairs.

Itachi grinned, "Just read it Sakura," he turned to walk up the stairs. "It'll really peak your interest I believe, also it might become very important once you've read it. I can't wait to see how this story turns out," He then kept walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The pinkette suddenly awoke to a loud intercom voice, recognizing the name of the stop.<p>

"Stop 315A Suville Street!"

Sakura slid off her ear buds, wrapping them around her IPod touch and sliding it into her purse. She held onto the rail as the train came to a stop and the door opened. She stood then exited, walking to the sliding bar doors to the street. "Hm. Let's see," Sakura took out her phone and noticed a text message from Ino.

_Message: Ino-Pig_

_Sakura meet me at the entrance and don't be late! :)_

Sakura rolled her eyes then replied back to Ino, _don't be late. Psh, she's always late. _Sakura smiled as she thought to herself then crossed the intersection, heading to the new theme park.

* * *

><p>The blonde sighed as she found a bench near the entrance, <em>might as well sit. <em>Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out reading:

_Message: Billboard Sakura_

_Yea, you're one to talk Ino PIG! I'll be there when I'll be there. Learn to have patience and wait. XP_

"Ugh, Stupid Sakura, like you know how to wait either." Ino crossed her arms and legs, sitting waiting for her pinkette friend to arrive.

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at the corner of Suville and Braklou noticing the biggest theme park of the U.S. she has ever seen. <em>Wow this park is huge!<em>

The pinkette walked to the entrance noticing Ino waiting on a bench. Sakura smiled and picked up her pace to meet her blonde friend.

"Hey! Ino!" Sakura waved as she walked up to her.

"Hey, finally. Looks like you've already had a day," Ino said getting up and fixing Sakura's bangs.

"Heh. You don't even want to know," Sakura smiled sheepishly. "So where are our two troublemakers?"

"They should be along soon, seriously Sakura come on," Ino took Sakura's hand and led her to the bathrooms outside the entrance.

"Eh. What?" Sakura nagged.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Geez Sakura, a girl never lets her hair show how bad her days been." Ino stated as they walked back to the entrance area. "Hm, they should be here by now?"

Sakura smiled as she sat down on the bench to relax as they waited. "Hey Ino?"

"Yea?" Ino said as she looked around.

"Isn't that Kiba and Naruto?" Sakura pointed in the direction they were facing.

Ino squinted, "Hey yea, why are they running?"

* * *

><p>"Kiba, we're almost there!" Naruto said as he and Kiba pace picked up.<p>

"Yea but the po-po is still behind us! Man get rid of that sweater!"

"Fine! Then you go left and I'll go right, so that he'll only follow one of us."

"Yea man nice plan!"

As soon as they both turned, they each met each other into a hard collision. Knocking over onto the ground, as they both started complaining and blaming one another.

"You two hold it there!" The tall male police officer caught up to them.

They both in perfect unison looked up at the cop with their puppy innocent act.

"You - two are - to stay - right - there," the male cop panted a little as he stood there bent over trying to calm his breathing.

"What have you two done?" Sakura spoke as her and Ino came up to the three.

"Sakura?" Naruto looked to Sakura.

"Ma'am you know these two?"

"Unfortunately yes and whatever they have done I'm sure is a simple misunderstanding." Sakura spoke so business like as she sighed.

"They have stolen a Miss's sweater."

"Ah, is this the sweater in question," Sakura picked up the sweater that Naruto dropped. _This sweater... _Sakura's eyes widen then immediately regained its seriousness.

"Yes. Ma'am, "he said.

"Here, it isn't in any bad condition nor has it been misused. I'm sure the person who is wanting their jacket back will be grateful to you sir," Sakura smiled, "Now here, I'm sure you will be greeted with much excitement if you hurry." She handed it to the officer.

"N-n-n-no ma'- I mean no Miss Haruno!" He bowed, taking the sweater and took off.

"Well look here another Haruno savior moment!" A male from behind her said with much sarcasm.

Sakura turned around to find a tall pale skinned male, with a birthmark on the top of his forehead. His hair was almost as red as a cherry spiked from all angles, wearing a long black suit.

"Gaara what do you want?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Ino was helping the other two up since they were having trouble.

"I simply came to see the new park and happened to walk by hearing that familiar ugly hoarse voice of yours," he smirked.

Sakura's eye twitched as her arms fell to her sides, clenching them tightly. She took a few steps towards Gaara now face to face.

"At least Sakura knows how to be kind, unlike someone who is as pale as a ghost. Oh and don't forget still sleeps with his big sister at night, because he's afraid of the boogieman." Kiba slyly said as he came up next to Sakura placing his hand on her shoulder, holding upon his face an evil grin.

Gaara looked towards him then back to Sakura, "You twits waste my time."

With that said he took off in the direction of the theme park. Kiba burst out laughing at his sudden comment that was said.

"Man I guess it's true- He- Still- Sleeps- with- Temari," he gripped his stomach as he held onto Sakura's shoulder to support himself.

"Kiba, Gaara is still our age you know, give him a break." Ino said as her and Naruto came up to them. "Come on' we came to enjoy our day and I'm not going to miss out on these free passes alright." She said as she walked towards the entrance with Naruto next to her.

"Alright, alright, keep your cool." Kiba regained his composure, "Sakura come on before they get there before us." He let go of her and jogged up to the others.

_Heh, looks like Kiba is my knight, and my protector. He really surprises me sometimes how nice he can be. _She smiled at her thoughts then jogged to catch up to the others.

* * *

><p>"Man that was flipping awesome, dude lets go try the terror twister next." Kiba took off running ahead along with Naruto beside him.<p>

_They act like children it's a bit embarrassing, OMG THEY HAVE A SHOPPING CENTER!_ Sakura smiled wide eyed at her next destination.

"Sakura you saw it to right?" Ino asked squeezing her hands.

"Yes oh my gosh, lets go now!" They both took off like little girls squealing.

They spent most of their time buying new clothes, shoes, and apparel finding their next stop for some lunch.

"Sakura I'm going for sushi, what are you going to get?" Ino pointed to her destination.

"Hm, I actually want some Mexican so I'm going for Jalisco's." She pointed a different way," we'll meet after we get our food, because it seems like Naruto and Kiba have the same idea."

Naruto was now waving at them from a table they had just recently sat at and it seemed Kiba was already sliding down in his chair avoiding the stares.

-Ten minutes later-

"Mm, Sakura that looks so good what is it?" Naruto asked as he ate his McDonald's big mac.

"A Jalisco burrito with chicken and rice. I love this meal, I always get it when I decide on Mexican food," She smiled as she ate her food.

"Man that is huge burrito though, are you even going to finish that dude?" Kiba said as he stuffed his face with his tacos from taco bell.

"Yes of course, I never leave a crumb on my plate," she happily said.

They all ate their meals and chatted amongst themselves for a good thirty minutes.

"Man I'm so full I could eat another taco," Kiba said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Kiba that makes no sense?" Ino said as she came back from throwing every ones trash.

"Ino, Kiba never makes sense," Sakura stated. "Oh Naruto how did you get those tickets anyways?"

Naruto looked at them as they all waited for an answer.

_Why is Naruto not answering right away?_ Sakura thought.

"I, well, I got them from Itachi actually, he was like 'here Naruto I don't need these and take that pink haired girl with you.' Yea." Naruto imitated Itachi almost perfectly and made the group laugh.

"Guys I heard that the crypto coaster is awesome man come on let's get on," Kiba jumped up from his seat, "Whoever vomits first has to buy everyone three ice cream cones."

Naruto and Kiba raced to the coaster leaving behind the girls with their shopping bags.

"Sakura I think I saw a place where we can leave these," Ino said as she grabbed all her bags.

"Ok lead the way," Sakura smiled as she too had grabbed all her bags.

The two girls headed to the hospitality area to leave their bags so that they wouldn't have to carry it around. They waited in line for about five minutes till they finally reached the counter.

"Hello ladi- Sakura? Ino?" The blonde worker said surprised.

"Temari?" both girls said in unison.

"Hey you guys got tickets I see, how cool."

"Temari do you work here?" Ino asked tossing her things on the counter.

"Yea, not bad pay either. Plus I work under the Hyuuga's which is known for having awesome benefits." Temari smiled as she took their things to lock them up.

"The Hyuuga's?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yea didn't you guys know?" She asked confused as she handed them their ticket so they may pick their things later.

"No..," Sakura looked down as Ino spoke up.

"H-hey Sakura lets go to the coaster. See ya later Temari." Ino waved as she took Sakura's hand and left.

_This is Hinata's park isn't it, but I thought she didn't want to be a part of her family's heir? _Sakura thought as Ino walked beside her.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled as she ran ahead to get in line with the boys.

"Hinata..." Sakura quietly said out loud when suddenly she ran into someone in front of her. She fell back onto her butt. "Ow hey watch where you're going stupi-" Sakura looked up as her eyes widened in awe. _Oh my god! He is so damn hot, is he an angel sent from heaven? Sakura you have to give him your number, don't you damn pass this opportunity up._ Sakura was completely lost in her thoughts staring at the young man in front of her.

He now had his hand extended to her as he was saying something to her. She blinked finally realizing that he was talking to her.

"Sorry what did you say?" Sakura asked blushing.

"A-are you ok Miss?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you," she lay her hand in his as he helped her up onto her feet. _His hands are so soft, AH! _

"Sorry for not looking I was a bit lost in my t-thoughts," he smiled a bit shyly.

_Oh god his slight stutter, his cute shy smile, and those pearl hues are to die for! _Sakura smiled, "Oh its ok, I too was a bit lost in thought. Heh, guess you can say we're two birds flying to freely."

He let out a quiet giggle, a more feminine tone to it but nonetheless made him more adorable to Sakura.

"Well, sorry I can't s-stay and chat with such an amazing girl, I've met for five minutes. See you soon then," he waved as he walked in the direction of the exit, sliding his hands into his baggy jeans.

_What an amazing boy, amazingly handsome too add, he has to be mine before Ino-pig steals him._ Sakura watched as his figure became smaller in the distance. _I wonder though is he new here?_ She thought as she jogged to join the other three after aweing over his figure too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Wow what a chapter huh? So how's my story coming along, I'd like to know if I have gripped your interest within this piece? Yes I am going to continue this selection because I'm so captivated by this, that I can't stop with all the ideas._

_Also don't worry, Hinata will come into play soon very soon._

_**Hinata: **__Yay! Finally I'll a-appear in this!_

_**RoseKat:**__ Yes, I would never forget about you Hinata!_

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RoseKat~<strong>_


	4. From A Memory

**A/N:**_ Uh...Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in what like two months or so...Well here it is the next chapter, now the next few chapters are a bit different but I think you'll figure it out in no time! Well I won't keep you waiting any longer so here you are!_

**Disclamer:**_** I do not own Naruto only the plot! **__(If I did oh my SAKURA WOULD BE MINE! Oh and hinata! XD )_

**Summary:**_Within the big city of Konaha lies a young teen in her freshman year at Konaha T. High. Her life was fairly simple, rich family, heiress to her company, and only child to her father. She had one close relationship with a girl who up and suddenly dissappeared. Lost, alone, and confused she continued her life now attempting to forget her past. What she didn't realize, was that sometimes you can never escape the past. Adventure, mischievousness, heartbreak, confusion, surprises are all in stored for this simple teen for all she knew life was easy_

* * *

><p>She never shows any anger or treats others different, her beauty, beyond comparison with such angelic poise almost god like even. Is it possible, her path was never meant to be mine, yet her every being brings pure bliss. Even the thought of her brings a smile across my face but at the same time saddens my heart.<p>

_"Neji, I need you to be more careful when you're around Hinata. She's more fragile than TenTen or you; she hasn't had the intense training that the both of you have had."_ _Mom's voice always spoke softly, never showing anger, frustration, or even annoyance within her tone. Her lectures weren't even lectures they were more of you better understand or else. Neji though just can't hide his tone within his voice, its plain out on his sleeve. He couldn't hide the fact that he can't understand why I kept following him, which always ended up with him getting in trouble, well caught most of the time. It's funny how he always threw the worst tantrums between him and me, always expecting to get his way. _

_"It's not my fault! I told her to sit and watch! But! But! But! She didn't listen! It's not my fault! Auntie believes me!" He always wailed his hands while stomping his feet expecting mom to agree with him and see his way._

_Mom loved taking care of us, especially me; although her attention was more on Neji right now. Though she couldn't help but be more distracted with cleaning my face before a certain someone saw me, yet she was also fussing with Neji's tantrum. He was beginning to draw attention to us at the far corner of our guest hall. She turned her attention from me to him, who was now crying because of how unfair he felt right now._

_"Neji dear, don't cry, I'm not mad at you. I just need you to be more careful around Hinata. She's your only cousin and a part of your family, our family. Neji she is under your protection when I'm not around, you must always protect her...as she you." Mom glanced at me, that I knew she wanted me to understand too._

_"Family is always there for you no matter what and we must always watch out for each other. Understand my handsome prince and my beautiful princess." Mom kissed both of our foreheads making us smile sheepishly._

_Mom picked me up so that I was on her lap with my back facing her. I then saw TenTen climbing dads' sword collection he received from the Uchiha's dojo. Father had a knack for always having a certain sword at his helm at each spare with Neji. Each and every one was unique, special in there, own way which caught TenTen's eye. She two had a soft spot for weapons, in the end her weakness tended to get her into lots of trouble most of the time. It was too funny for me not to stare at her right now; she was like a monkey who just found the perfect banana._

_"Neji! You think your Uncle needs these?" There she goes again; her unbelievable will to get her hands on the very center sword was amazing._

_"No! TenTen!" There goes Neji, always chasing after her and her antics, although it was always impossible for him to stop her once she's determined to get what she wants. It's funny the way he tries to grab her but every attempt he falls right back down onto his bottom._

_"Mommy, can...can I go p-play with...with Neji now?"_

_"No my princess, you...need to be ready to great our entire guest my sweet little candy." Ah! Mom really knows how to drift my attention away from them, though not fair that she knew my ticklish spots, finding them so easily. _

_"Hinata,"_ _Father...seems he found us...why couldn't he have gone to Neji. Wait maybe he's in a good mood, yeah!_

_"D-daddy!"_

_"Hinata, what did I tell you about the way you talk?" Why is he always so stern, I mean he never lets me hug him nor even call him daddy or papa, just father. His image of me was to be a proper young lady, with the utmost etiquette training there was, and every time I'd stray away he'd get angry with me; always correcting me. _

_"I-I-I'm sorry, s-s-sorry f-father..." No matter how much he'd treat me, I knew my mom would protect me, that's why I'm looking at you mom. I need your help; please papa will blow up again._

_It was like she could see what I was saying through my eyes because she started to talk to papa which it seems he was fighting a losing battle. _

_She knew that all I wanted was to be normal not an heiress to the company, that's why she always fought for me against father. She loved me so much, I was her first born, her treasure, and she never wanted me to experience the trapped secluded life I live. _

"Hinata," a deep older man's voice rang through her thoughts bringing her back to reality, causing her to jump a little in her seat; reminding her that she's in the limo after just arriving. The ebony haired sighed to her-self; she turned her face from the window to stare those pearl hues at her father beside her, "Yes father? I'm sorry I was deep in thought."

"I see, well next time you decide to daydream while I'm speaking with you know that I will not hesitate to send you straight back to Japan." He paused, "Now, that I do have your attention, I must say that I'm astonished after only a year, that you have accomplished all that I have set for you." He leaned forward to pull a small violet purse from below their seat, extending it to Hinata. "Since you're back early you might need your personal things back. Do not worry your purse was locked in my personal study."

"F-father..." She slowly grabbed her purse from his rough grip, pulling it close upon her chest as a few tears slipped down her cheek._ Oh how I've missed my purse,_ "T-Thank you f-father..." she looked up from her purse to see that her father was furious, she quickly looked back to her purse, wiping her tears, and pulling herself together. "Sorry father, I apologize, I did not mean what I said. I understand a Hyuga must never show our weakness to anyone. Including our own family, for trust is not easily obtained."

"Correct. I see that you have taken in everything they taught you, perfect. Now your phone has also been reconnected in order for you to keep in contact with me, with all business affairs. My trip will last for a while and I felt Neji couldn't handle things on his own yet. I need you to run things for me, he will be able to help though so do not hesitate to ask. Hm." He paused watching her closely, "Seems there's no helping it, we'll have to discuss that tomorrow once you've rested." He kept talking as she became bored, turning her attention back to the window, watching as each rain droplet hit.

She felt her phone shift in her purse as she pressed it tighter against her chest, _Sakura...I'm sorry we parted the way we did...I never forgot the first time we became best friends..._

* * *

><p><em>Looks like father just found one of his best assets, sometimes I wonder if he actually cares for any of them, they are human you know. <em>

_"Ahem." Really settle papa in getting thei-._

_"Ah, Hiashi Hyuga. How are you today? I am quite pleased with the decor for your eldest daughter's birthday."_

_Who is she? That girl papa's friend is holding, she looks so different than me! No! She probably sees me, I'm staying right here behind my papa's legs. _

_"Thank you Sokaku Haruno. We are glad that you have chosen to join us on such a happy occasion. I see that you have brought your eldest." Really papa, like you actually care that he's here, all he is to you- she did notice me!_

_Her green eyes, they are like emeralds, almost like candy! Her pink hair looks so cool, I've never seen anyone ever, have such a different style, and it's amazingly pretty. Oh, her cheeks? They are changing color that's really weird? Oh no...She's staring at me now; don't move papa or she'll see me. _

_"Yes I have. My little darling is excited to meet little Hinata." He must be her papa, his smile though feels so familiar almost like moms._

_The way he's looking at her now reminds me of mom's look when she's with me, huh. He's letting her down...Down! No, no s-she's coming to me now...papa, don't move please. She's right there! D-does she want to talk to me? She's standing so close I can see her smile...her smile makes me want to smile too._

_"Konichiwa! Me is Sakura Haruno," her voice is so soft and caring like moms._

_Why do I feel like I'm going to faint? I need papa not to move! Her smile? It's gone...wait no papa's moving? Great now he's going to lecture me..._

_"Hinata, you are to stop this childish behavior at once, do you understand me! Hinata! Are you listening to me, if you don't stop your behavior at once I will send you away! Far away! Now stop your attitude this minute and greet our guest." Why are you doing this to me papa? Why are you always so mean to me especially on my birthday? Now you're being mean to me in front of everyone, this is not fair! Go away daddy, I hate you...I HATE YOU!_

_"Hinata Hyuga don't you dare cry! Stop! You are a Hyuuga and we do not I repeat Do Not show weakness! You hear me Hinata, we do not have any weakness, understand now stop your insolence!" STOP IT DADDY! Leave me alone. Leave me ALONE! Mommy I need you, father made me cry...mommy... S-she's watching me? She's so close to me...w-when did she get closer, I don't want her to see me cry. Wait...WAIT! S-s-she kissed my forehead...just like momma..._

_"Hinata-chan, no worry, me will protect you." Her hands, their holding mine... "I'll always be here for you, best friends forever Hinata-chan."_

_Best friends? N-no one has ever thought of me that way, everyone's always scared of me cause of who my father is... Huh? Her eyes...t-their just like momma's, she, she means it. Why is everyone whispering about her, I can hear them...s-she doesn't need this, she doesn't deserve to be hurt like I am, always...I will protect her from them, always._

_"Y-Yes! Sakura! Forever and e-e-ever!" Ah, I sounded different then I thought I would sound._

_"Hai!" AH! I can't believe I have a real friend now, it's so amazing! Maybe we can share my birthday cake, yea!_

_"W-w-w-would you like to have cake with me S-S-Sakura?" Ugh, I hate my stuttering, it makes me sound like a dork, and I bet she's rethinking our friend thing... Hehe, why is she swinging our arms? Wait maybe she wants to play a game?_

"_Ah! Hinata-chan is you sick?" She's doing it again... S-s-she? H-h-her hand is on my forehead... S-same place s-she kissed me? Only people allowed to get close to me is momma, not even papa gets this close!_

_"S-S-S-S-Sakura e-e-eh!" M-my face feels like it's burning, but my stuttering is worse than before! "I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine S-S-Sakura!" Hinata pull yourself together, huh? That? That noise, was that her tummy haha! She must be really hungry._

_"S-Sakura? Let's have my cake then?" Hehe, she is...Ah! We're running through the room, I hope father-, you know what I don't care because right now I want to spend all day with her...my best friend._

...

"Sakura..." she softly spoke finally returning from her thoughts as the rain began pouring harder outside their limo.

"What did you say Hinata?" Her father grunted beside her as he cocked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh, I said great it's pouring out and we're still not home yet." She quickly spat regaining her composure.

"Hm," he looked at Hinata for a good long minute before looking back down to his book.

_Great, he heard me and now I bet he's going to keep me away again...supposedly that was the major reason he sent me off to that school in Japan, well that's what Neji said. Then again I was never the same after my third birthday. She showed me how to live normal then he just took me away. Now...now he just grabbed me from the school five years too early for what? I still hate you father, I really wish mom where here...everything would be different. _Hinata sighed watching the pouring rain.

"Yes, this weather will not help our business in any way, I do hope that it will clear by this weekend otherwise my trip will have to be delayed." He sighed closing his book, "Hinata tomorrow I will go over every detail of what is to happen this weekend if all goes well; then I do hope I will not have to return any time soon."

_I'm surprised he changed the subject, well it's better that way. I only just came home; I truly don't want to start an argument with him right now...I just want to lay in my bed and sleep. _Her thoughts we're too much for her sometimes, the only way to drown her thoughts was for her to lie in her bed, and blast her music through her headphones. It was an escape from reality; her only escape. Especially recently since her father sent her away, leaving her with no one to talk to.

"Home..." she quietly mumbled as the outline of the Hyuga mansion came into view.

* * *

><p>"HINATA!" A sudden blur ran into her, hugging Hinata tightly.<p>

"Hanabi," Hinata smiled as she hugged her younger sibling tightly too.

"Hinata...H-Hinata..." Hanabi mumbled into her sisters' chest squeezing her, "H-Hina...ta..."

_Poor Hanabi...she must have been sad. I'm sorry father sent me away..., _Hinata looked down to her as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hanabi, I'm home." She smiled.

"H-H-Hinata welcome home!" Hannabi smiled big, glad that her only sister is back home.

"Hanabi give lil 'old Hinata some room to breathe. I'm sure she's had a long trip and doesn't want to be smothered by an annoying brat." Neji walked up to them as he held a snide smug amongst his face.

"Neji," Hinata spoke as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hinata," he answered back.

"Geez Neji you're so mean, my only sister is back and I missed her so much, so what does it matter if I don't let her go. I don't want her to go anywhere ever again!" Hanabi raised her tone turning to look at him but making sure not to let her sister go.

"Hannabi..." Hinata softly spoke for only her to hear.

"Hm?" She looked up at her sister.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise...but you don't have to hold onto me so tightly," she smiled as she tapped her little sister's nose causing a giggle.

"Sorry Hinata," Hanabi let go and took her hand pulling her inside before she could contest.

* * *

><p><em>What a day today ended up being...One second I'm in Japan and the next I'm at home being smothered by Hanabi. Heh...Though what did I really miss...was it home? I don't think it was home I missed; but was the<br>people who care for me that I missed. _Hinata smiled to herself as she lay in her dark room staring at her ceiling. Her music blasted through her ear buds as she played her iPod touch. She shifted a little in her bed as her mind ran through the day. _Now that I'm back will everything be different? I mean that school was horrible...but is it any better here? I had no one there and here...I have no one but my family... I wonder though, will she remember me...I wasn't gone that long...so maybe she'll still want to be friends? Nah who am I kidding! _She sighed loudly into the empty room, she turned her volume up. ..._Be-st...Fr-ien-ds..._she mouthed silently. _She's probably forgotten about me by now, I just up and left without any way of saying bye. She's probably angry with me to add, ha...I wonder if she finally dated Sasuke after all..._ Tears filled her eyes as she shut them tightly. _Stupid me...I never will be her friend again..._

"HINATA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Oh my Hinata's BACK! Who here is excited huh? huh?_

_**Hinata: **__I know I am!_

_**RoseKat:**__ Yes one person!_

_Enjoy!~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RoseKat~<strong>_


	5. A Secret to Keep

**A/N:** Alright so from here on I'll not be inserting any Authors Notes in the beginning so enjoy! Also if you're not into this yuri, or girlxgirl stuff then please don't read, find something that is more towards you're taste thanks.

**Disclamer:**_** I do not own Naruto only the plot! **__(If I did oh my SAKURA WOULD BE MINE! Oh and Hinata! XD )_

* * *

><p><em>Last night was pretty interesting, especially how it ended; but it was good to see someone familiar, <em>Hinata thought as she stood from her huge tub. It could fit no more than two people; you could say it was more like a love tub. _Even though we dated for a while, he was still always there for me as a good friend. I wonder though how he found out I was home, and then again he knows everything about anything. Naruto you're such a dork, but that's your best quality! _Her thoughts we're interrupted immediately.

"Hinata! Are you almost done in there, father wants to speak with you soon before we leave! So hurry your butt up big sis! By the way your phone keeps ringing and I would answer it but didn't feel like it so...HURRY UP!" Hanabi's voice came from the other side of her bathroom door.

_She really knows how to get into my room easily._ Hinata heavily sighed at her thoughts as she exited her bathroom in just her towel entering her brightly lit room. Since the Hyuga's lived in a mansion each room was especially large, each with their own personal bathroom. Hinata walked across her room to her closet, most of their closets were walk-ins' as in five people could fit in one. As she dressed her phone vibrated against the table beside her bed. _Hm, wonder who could be calling me at this hour? I know it's not Naruto, he said that he was extra busy today? Come to think of it he mentioned something about a date, hm._

Hinata walked over to grab her phone as she sat on her bed in only her undergarments, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata!" A deep male's voice came through the phone as silence played after.

"Uh…come on you don't remember who this is?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Gaara?" She guessed.

"Yea! You remembered ha cool!" He laughed.

She smiled, "So what do I owe the pleasure of this call from the famous Gaara?"

"Aw thank you, thank you I am famous. Well will be one day, anyways I had the most weirdest intuition to call you cause I felt your presence. So you know me I just had to and here you are answering my call which defiantly means your back making my intuition right." He excitedly spoke.

She giggled before answering, "Heh, really that's pretty weird."

"No kidding, I freaked out this morning don't know why till now ha! Anyways I found out you guys hired Temari! Thanks so much Hinata you're so awesome, oh by the way did you know that I finally grew my hair out a little!"

"Really, hm you must look extra sexy now huh. Haha!"

"Hey now there…you've always thought I was, remember?" he teased.

"Yes, yes how could I forget Gaara, you were only my second boyfriend I've ever had." Hinata rolled her eyes as she replied.

"Well second doesn't mean I was the worst, Ha! Anyways I'm glad you're back! Oh! Have you called Sakura yet?" Gaara asked her.

Hinata was quiet for a minute before answering, "Um...I really don't want to let her know I'm back...I kind of just left her..." Her face became sadden, a_ctually I didn't even get to say goodbye to her...really it's all my father's fault, I hate him so much…._

"Ah..I see well if you want I can talk...never mind I forgot we're not really friends still. Heh, she still hates me for breaking up with you."

"Ha, really aw Sakura still...," she mumbled the rest, "...still my protector..."

"Y-yea sure you can say that, although I still think you should talk to her. You guys we're always inseparable you know, like two peas in a pod."

Hinata smiled, "Ha! Nice comparison Gaara, you we're always good with those. It's just I don't think she wants to talk to me, she's probably really pissed off at me."

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll never know till you talk to her," he comfortingly tried to convince her.

"Yea," she paused for a minute, "Well just don't tell anyone I'm back, it's supposed to be a secret, only you know ok. Besides my family, this will be our secret." Hinata spoke softly.

"Alright, but Hinata if you ever need anything I'm always here to help?"

"Thanks Gaara, I'm sure if I need anything you will be the first one I'll ask," her smile became bigger.

"Well I got to go now; it was good to hear your voice Hinata. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"Alright let's see I have my clothes on, check. Purse, check. Ok I think that's everything oh wait my phone."Hinata walked over to her bed grabbing her phone, but it slipped through her fingers, landing under her bed.<p>

"Ugh, great."

She leaned under trying to reach for her phone till she grabbed it, "ah ha!" She stood up brushing herself off when noticing that she had accidently called someone. She looked at the screen, _SAKURA! _She quickly hung up and slid it into her pocket. "Phew. That was close!" Hinata's thoughts ran, k_nowing her all I have to do is breathe and she knows it's me; she_ giggled as she left.

* * *

><p>"Hinata I know this is asking a lot, but this must happen. My reason is my own , do you understand." Hiashi spoke sliding his coat on, then looking to the stairs.<p>

"Hanabi, will you hurry, we must appear before Hinata arrives at the opening ceremony." He looked back to Hinata, "Neji will help you with your outfit, looks, and how you should speak. I expect full compliance from you Hinata, I did not bring you back for you to disobey me again." Hiashi snarled pointing his finger at her.

Hanabi came running, stopping beside their father, "Ready father!"

He quickly stood straight holding his composure then as he walked out, "Hanabi, how many times must I say, act more womanly not like a child. Well we're off now, Neji I leave everything to you."

Hanabi sighed and stood up straight as she followed her father, acting with such poise. It was incredible to Hinata that this was the same Hannabi that was always following her. _She's really grown in a year...but probably cause of father though...yet in her own way.._ Hinata sighed at her thoughts as she turned to Neji.

"Alright Neji, I guess I have no choice."

"Well everyone does, just not you two. I brought along Lee to help me with this, since he's more on the fashion side." Neji remarked as they both walked into the guest room upstairs. "Along with TenTen," he quietly spoke.

...

"Lee we ar- LEE?" Neji's tone became higher.

"What? I was in the middle of my training, why do you interrupt the exhilarating part of my youth!" Lee said as he landed in front of Neji shaking his fist.

_Lee is still Lee, he hasn't changed his bushy brows either, haha. That's the same old Lee I remember from before though it seems he's still spatting his sayings about youth too add._

"Neji sorry, you know when he's on a rampage of his youth," a girl came from behind Lee mimicking his fist shake. "He can't be stopped; I'll make sure he cleans this all up later."

"TenTen!" Hinata smiled as she hugged her old friend.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" She smiled, "It's been too long, oh what's this?" She held Hinata at arm's length inspecting her up and down. She leaned into her whispering, "You've grown two cup sizes haven't you?"

"Eh!" Hinata was in shock at the question, as her cheeks flushed bright red. _What kind of a question is that! Geez TenTen... _She sighed nodding.

"Ha! Awesome, wish I had your genes," TenTen half smiled.

"Ah Hinata! I was told to do your makeover; you will be the vision of youth, the strength of honor, and the rock of spirit." He tearfully spat looking to nothing as if doing a monologue.

All three of them looked at each other shrugging before TenTen finally said something first.

"Alright then, Hinata let's go shopping!" She smiled as she gripped her hand running out the door.

_TenTen shopping!_

* * *

><p>"Father I have to use the ladies room, I'll be right back. Can you hold this for me please father?" Hanabi handed him a light violet hoodie to her father as she ran to the bathrooms.<p>

_Hanabi, my youngest daughter, why must you be the one to listen to me. Why it is Hinata is not like you, you mother she is more like. That I fear will be Hinata's downfall, _Hiashi sighed as he sat on a park bench to wait for his youngest. He stared into the water fountain, laying the hoodie along the bench beside him. _I hope that this will work out as I have planned. Too many years have been spent on her but not once did it seep in. Time was all I needed but that has been taken away from me, _Hiashi noticed Hanabi walking to him, so he stood about to grab the hoodie when he noticed it was gone. _No I lost Hanabi's jacket!_

"Father where is Hinata's hoodie?" she asked frantically after noticing it was gone.

"It seems it was stolen from under me, I'm sure the local police will help us. Ah, you there." Hiashi notice a park officer walking by.

"Yes sir?"

"My daughter's jacket was stolen, I need you to find it immediately, it has the Hyuga's emblem on its back and it's a violet color. We will be at the ceremony of the new theme park down the ways." Hiashi barked to the officer.

"Y-yes Hyuga sir! Right away!" The young man ran off.

"Well now let us press on Hanabi; I'm positive he'll find it soon."

"Y-yes father..." she sadly replied following beside him.

* * *

><p>"Hm, Hinata what do you think of this color?" TenTen held a plain black dress shirt.<p>

Hinata looked up from the clothes rack, "Yea that's perfect to hide my figure!"

Lee came running, "Hinata! Hinata! This is perfect!" He stopped next to her holding up a flannel bright green shirt with green black tight jeans in hand.

TenTen was the first one to react to it by yanking it out of his hands, "Lee do you think this is a perfect disguise to hide her figure?"

He looked from the clothes to her then back again, "Yes! Green is the color of youth!"

TenTen sighed in frustration, "Lee go help Neji with getting the bandages, I'm sure you can do that." She smiled softly.

He nodded, "Ha! If my name isn't Lee then I will not fail you TenTen!" With that he took off running out of the clothing store.

She sighed before tossing the clothes on the rack, "Alright back to what we were really doing."

"Hey TenTen, what are the bandages for?" Hinata looked at her after she pulled out a couple of baggy ripped faded jeans her size.

"Your breast!" TenTen smiled as she too had clothes in her arms and dragged her to the dressing room.

"Eh!"

Hinata tried on all kinds of male clothes trying to find the style that she wanted, though TenTen's idea of a cool looking male was a little different but combining their ideas gave her the perfect look.

...

"Well that was and interesting thirty minutes?" Hinata said as she let herself fall on the guest bed.

"It's not over yet; Neji and Lee please leave as I do all the finishing touches to Hinata." She grinned.

They nodded and left the room leaving the girls alone.

"Alright Hinata strip!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she sat up, "Strip!"

"HaHa! Hinata it's so I can hide your breast, now after today you'll have to do this yourself so pay attention ok." She smiled grabbing skin colored bandages.

_This is really embarrassing for me, being naked in front of TenTen. I mean it's not like she's a boy but this is TenTen, _Hinata sighed and did as she was told.

...Twenty minutes later...

"Wow, you can't even tell you're a girl! Well except for your hair that really gives you away." They both stared into the body mirror. She wore the black dress shirt that was open over a white tank tee which fit a bit loosely, and wore black faded baggy jeans that fit her outfit perfectly. "You can't even tell you have breast under the white shirt too, nice!"

"Yea, you did a good job, guess I'll just tie my hair back like Neji's?" Hinata said as she inspected herself, then leaning over finding a hair tie.

"No, no, oh no you will not. That dew is totally not you, no you will look better with short hair and maybe bangs to add." TenTen said as she sat Hinata down and grabbing a pair of scissors.

Hinata watched as TenTen cut off all her locks of hair leaving her with short hair, she had to admit it was more manageable now but still it wasn't the real her. _Well guess it could work, I'll just have to get used to it.. _TenTen started styling her hair with gel spiking it from the back and sides. Allowing Hinatas bangs to flow down and gelling the sides so that she had to long spikes along the sides of her face. _Wow is this me? No way, I look so different it's a bit weird. Haha now I can get any chick I want...NAH!_

TenTen stood back to look at her master piece when suddenly a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, "...perfect..."

Hinata noticed TenTen's face reflecting from the mirror as she was brushing all her old hair off her clothes.

At that moment Neji walked in, "Alright are you ladies re- wow! Hinata?"

Hinata turned around to stand, "What do you think?"

"Uh, you really look like a guy, it's remarkable. Fantastic job TenTen!" He smiled at her as she walked up to him.

"Thank you," her blush still stained upon her cheeks as she left the room.

Hinata followed suit curious as to why TenTen's seemed as if she was sick, but she brushed it aside.

_..._

Hm? My phone just vibrated,

she pulled her phone out to look and it read; missed call: Sakura.

_SAKURA CALLED?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Alright, the story is coming into place now, hope ya'll enjoyed!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RoseKat~<strong>_


	6. Destiny

**Disclamer:**_** I do not own Naruto only the plot! **__(If I did oh my SAKURA WOULD BE MINE! Oh and Hinata! XD )_

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Suvillian Paradise Theme Park! May all your wonders, dreams, and wildest fantasies come true!" A young male broadcasted towards the crowd covering the entrance of the new theme park, now residing in Konaha City.<p>

Everyone yelled and screamed in excitement as the young man cut the ribbon allowing them to discover new attractions, scenes within its web. As the area began to diminish of faces, a rush of reporters and journalist swamped him with all their questions.

"Yes, what was your name again?"

"How are you related to the Hyuga's?"

"Are you ready to run your own theme park?"

Endless, non-stop barking of wanting answers; even personal, to their own questions that not need to be discussed.

_Geez...Father didn't say they'd be like animals...I don't know what to do...this t-t-t-this is too much...I-I-I need to get away..._

A wave swarmed Hinatas' mind transforming them into animals. Lions, cougars, tigers, even snakes became apparent turning vicious, with blood thirsty fangs visual. She stood paralyzed at the pure sight in front of her, panicking she shut her eyes.

_Someone save...me...please…_

As she reopened her eyes, everything was back to normal, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sorry I can't answer any questions right now, but please enjoy the park." She said as she slipped away, _phew...I just want to be alone...need to be alone..._

_Earlier..._

"Hinata, uncle has told me that the new theme park in town is called Suvillian Paradise," Neji spoke.

Hinata stared at Neji questioningly.

"I know but Hanabi named it so uncle kept it, now you will be the owner. Soul owner, you will have to keep up with demands, park policies, dealing with guest, you know all that business. Uncle said I am to help you but he also stated that you must learn on your own. Don't know why but he's the boss."

"Neji, that seems like a lot of work to put on a freshman?" TenTen came to Hinata's defense.

"Yes, I know but uncle demanded it, therefore we can't go back on this neither." Neji told TenTen.

"Gee, this all sounds stupid to me," she said as she crossed her arms and looked away from him, out the window.

Hinata giggled at her actions, "Don't worry about me, I'm pretty sure I can handle one theme park. Father put his trust in me, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Neji nodded, "Good," he paused, "Ah! Seems we're here."

They arrived in front of the huge amusement park, as they exited the limo, they stared sheepishly in shock. _So this is my park...wow it's amazing! I hope I can do this without any help. _Hinata thought to herself noticing a big crowd already waiting to enter. Smiling at the turnout thinking, _amazing it is truly..._

"Hinata there you are, I have already spoke with reporters and journalist about you, along with the park." Hiashi spoke as they walked up to her. "Now all you need to do Hinata is cut the ribbon and let everyone in, simple right, well you will do it alone," he paused looking towards Neji's direction. "Neji you need to come with me for a while," turning his look back to Hinata, "You are to do this understand?"

Hinata looked at her father; she felt her heart began beating faster, "Y-y-y-yes F-f-f-father!" Her voice squeaked in fear as the reality hit her, she actually had to do it alone.

"Alright, I must go now," turning back towards the limo, "Hanabi, Neji let us depart and Hinata I shall see you within two months. I do hope not any earlier." He waved a dismissing hand.

"Bye big sis! We'll be back soon!" Hanabi waved smiling as they disappeared into the limo.

"Great a-a-alone now." She sighed as she noticed the other two had already run into the park to experience everything firsthand. _Really guys..._ "Plus father and Hanabi didn't even notice what I looked like, and then 'they' decide to take off...gee..."

"Yes! FOR THE YOUTH!" Lee yelled into the distance.

She took a deep breath then walked off towards the crowd, "Here we go."

* * *

><p><em>I forgot...everyone left me...this is truly harder than I thought it would be... <em>Hinata walked through the park noticing the guest we're enjoying themselves. She decided to visit the hospitality area to see how many complaints have already been received, when to her surprise she saw Temari and Gaara.

_Familiar faces! _She thought.

"Hey guys, it's been a long time since I've seen you two. Well except for Gaara's phone call that is?" She said as she walked up to them not noticing a confused look on their faces.

"Hello Hyuga sir, sorry but I don't understand what you mean?" Temari said as she began placing a few papers in the back room.

"Yea, I only called one person this morning and it wasn't you!" Gaara spat as he walked up face to face with him.

"Gaara calm down, he's my boss! Get a damn grip!" Temari growled at him noticing the distance gap disappeared.

Gaara stared into her eyes for a good long minute before squinting, "Hm? Alright Temari," he backed away never breaking his contact. "I'll be back around lunch sis, later." He left finally tearing away from him.

"Hyuga sir, may I ask what brings you here anyways?" Temari asked as she came back to the counter smiling.

"Uh, I j-j-just want to check on t-t-the complaints already," she fumbled trying to regain composure. _Heh, I've never seen Gaara with an attitude...well that kind of attitude that is...It's kind of hot, heh especially is hair now... _she giggled at her thought, causing Temari to stare at him noticing the slight redden in his cheeks.

Hinata noticed Temari's stare, quickly realizing her blush coughed before speaking. "Heh, sorry lost in thought for a second. So the complaints?"

"Oh y-yes here," she handed him a sheet of paper.

_He looks so different from the others, no long girlish hair…body frame less fragile but strongly built, and his face...so feminine yet amazingly handsome... Damn even a teen like me...well maybe a bit younger but...mmmm. _Temari's cheeks began to flush absently letting him talk.

"Right awesome only one," she looked up from the paper, "you-um are you ok Temari?" _S-same reaction as TenTen when she stared at me...I don't get it what's wrong, is it me? _Confused she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well I must be off, keep doing a good j-job," she left the blonde in silence.

"Is this the reaction I'm going to get from everyone?" She looked down rubbing her temples in frustration, "This is going to be a very long d-."

Suddenly she bumped into someone, looking up instantly recognizing their raven spikes and onyx orbs.

"Idiot watch where you're walking, or next time I'll knock you on your ass!" The raven huffed as he brushed himself off.

In frustration she spat, "Well dumbass, maybe you should look before you run into me again!"

'Tsk' He clenched his fist at his sides, "You don't know who you're messing with kid! An Uchiha never backs down!"

"Well maybe," she poked his chest suddenly inches from him, "YOU need to get your ass whooped!"

"Watch yourself brat!" He said emphasizing each syllable and word before storming off towards the food court.

_Sasuke Uchiha! What the hell! Cool your damn attitude! _She thought angrily thought, t_hat damn idiot! To think I liked him! _She breathed out relaxing, _then again…I kind of lost myself there for a second…ever since…_. She walked to the gate, that lead behind scenes.

* * *

><p><em>Itachi really needs to learn to relax around me...then again I'm not really myself heh...<em> She smiled to herself.

Itachi sat across from him, watching him intently almost seeing through his disguise. Shifting in his seat he spoke.

"Thank you again for the complementary tickets your uncle supplied to me in exchanged for his, newest addition to his collection." He spoke fluidly never taking his eyes off him.

_Geez Itachi, it feels as if you're starring right into my soul. It's a bit frightening; _she shivered at her thoughts before answering.

"I didn't know that Uncle gave you those, see I just came in yesterday. Though I will let Uncle know of your thanks. Also my name is-" Hinata froze, _I forgot to come up with a name! Come on think...think..., wait ha I forgot I already came up with my new name earlier. _"Is Hikaru, if you don't mind using my first name?"

"Ah, yes sorry. Thank you sir Hikaru for your generosity. Now I was curious, how would you like to do business with us. We can offer much television time, in order to further promote the parks hype per say." He folded his hands on his lap.

"Hm, that sounds good but that's all I will have you run Itachi. I'll have you under my promotional staff, as far as any other business that will be only for me to handle." She said as she stood from behind her desk, "Now if we don't have anything else to discuss, I must walk the park yet again to make sure everything is going as planned." _Man, acting mature sure sucks..._

Itachi bowed as he too stood, "No Hikaru that is all I wish to discuss and thank you for allowing me to help you with this grand... affair." He grinned softly at Hikaru then turned to leave.

As soon as the door shut Hinata breathed out, _man Itachi is one creepy guy, but he does know what he is doing. He has helped our family a lot after his parents passed, especially since it's just him and Sasuke now... Although, Sasuke is such a jerk, I don't get what happened to him, he was always so nice..._

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, my name is Sasuke Uchiha!" A tall raven haired boy held his hand out to the ebony girl.<em>

_"H-h-hi...I am H-H-Hinata H-Hyuga," she extended her hand to him as they shook._

_"I really like your eyes Hina-chan, they are really pretty!" Sasuke smiled._

_"T-t-t-thank you S-S-S-Sasuke!" Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she began to shyly lower her head in embarrassment._

_He giggled, "Hina-chan do you want to play with me, I was going to play with my older brother but he left me alone. So what do you say my pretty Hina-chan?" He took her hand in his._

_Sasuke is really handsome in a way, hehe, maybe one day he could be my prince, she thought. "Ok let's go p-play!"_

_"Ha! Catch me if you can Hina-chan!" Sasuke yelled as they ran through the large mansion._

* * *

><p><em>Hina-chan, ha I remember that was his nick name for me back when we were children, but I really wonder what changed him into a jerk? I do feel awful for the way I spoke to Sasuke…don't dwell on this too much Hinata, they are a mysterious bunch the Uchihas...Oh well, I'm hungry I think I'll go invite Temari to eat with me since I can't find Lee or TenTen. Unless I run into them I'll eat with th-, <em>her thoughts were interrupted suddenly.

"O-M-G THE FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!" Lee's voice was heard from the distance.

_On second thought I don't really want to eat with them, _she sped off towards the parks hospitality area.

Once she arrived, she casually walked into the back room looking for Temari, when she heard two girls' voices along with Temari's. _That voice, I-it...I-it can't b-b-be..._ Hinata slowly walked up to the door placing her ear closer to hear better.

"You guys didn't know?" Temari questioned the others.

"No..," one of the girls voices sadly and softly spoke.

_Sakura? Why does she sound so sad? _She thought as she quietly removed herself from the door. _Though, seems Temari is busy, maybe I'll just eat by myself, _thinking as she silently slipped back through the backdoor, heading in the direction of the food court.

_Ugh, what a day already...I hope everyday isn't this exciting, _she thought to herself sarcastically. _Maybe tomorrow I'll really turn into a guy...Haha! What a thought..., _she stopped in front of the Crypto. "The main coaster, it looks pretty awesome," she said out loud to herself. "That's a pretty long line too, at least the turn out today ended up being very successful...maybe tomorrow?" _Wait tomorrow's Monday? Did father say I had to attend school?_ She stood there, raking her brain over what her father had told her about school.

Suddenly someone bumped into her, without even realizing it Hinata had knocked them down onto their butt. _Shit, I bet-, _her eyes open wide noticing who they were. _Sakura?_

"Ow hey watch where you're going stupi-" Sakura looked up as his eyes widened in awe.

_She...she looks so much different...within a year...damn and I knocked her down too add... _Hinata extended her hand out, "Are you ok miss?" Her voice was perfect now, her deeper tone flawless. _Did she hear me? Maybe I'll ask her again._

"Miss you ok?"

Sakura finally uttered a word, "Sorry what did you say?" Her cheeks flushed.

_What's wrong with her? Haha just like TenTen and Temari's faces, but I still don't get why...? Do I really have something on my face? _"A-Are you ok miss?"

"Yes, thank you," she laid her hand in Hikaru's as he helped her onto her feet.

"Sorry for not looking I was a bit lost in my t-thoughts," Hinata smiled.

"Oh its ok, I too was a bit lost in thought. Heh, guess you can say we're two birds flying to freely." Sakura sarcastically said as her cheeks still were blushed.

_HaHa! I remember that saying, mom use to use that every time Sakura and I would run into each other. _Hinata giggled, "Well, sorry I can't s-stay and chat with such an amazing girl, I've met for five minutes. See you soon then." Hinata slid her hand into her jeans, and walked off towards the entrance.

_Ha! I can't believe I just tried to act sly there, if she knew it was me she would have hit the top of my head. Heh, well even though she sounded sad earlier, it sure doesn't look like she was sad. Looks like maybe within time we could be friends again, maybe..._Hinata walked to the limo as she slid in.

"How will tomorrow end up being I wonder?"

_*Phone vibrates*_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Been a while, sorry works been crazy lately, but I will continue working on this. Thank you for all the reviews and messages, your comments are always welcome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RoseKat~<strong>_


	7. First Day

**Disclaimer****:**_** I do not own Naruto only the plot! **__(If I did oh my SAKURA WOULD BE MINE! Oh and Hinata! XD )_

* * *

><p>"Neji, are you sure about this?" Hinata quietly asked her cousin.<p>

"Yes, uncle requested you to attend school in order to keep up the visage," he motioned his hands in quotations. "Don't worry though, Tsunade is the new principal and she knows everything. Oh since you've left Kurenai has also become the new science teacher." He grinned at his cousin as the limo arrived at the steps of their school.

"Really? Kurenai… I've missed her," smiling to herself then breathed out, "Alright here we go."

...

"Sakura did you hear? We have a new student and supposedly he's a dream!" Ino squealed as she sat on Sakura's desk.

The pinkette laid her chin on her hand, looking out the window, "Really, wonder if he is or is it just gossip?"

"Oh I heard first hand from Temari that he's really dreamy and outrageously gorgeous. Supposedly he could even give Sasuke a run for his money." The blonde gestured towards the raven, which coincidently had walked in.

Sakura glanced to the raven, "Really now, it's defiantly gossip, I mean," she sighed and shrugged. "He's the hottest guy in this school honestly and he's just a freshman. I highly doubt this new guy could compare." The pinkette looked to the blonde.

"Hm, alright we'll see, when we see him," she paused leaning down a little, in a whisper, "and then we will see, who is right, Haruno." Ino smiled.

"Alright, alright people quiet down and get to your seats," Anko walked into the room setting down her folders as the class went to their seats. "Now class, we actually have a new face in our midst and can you guess? He's a hottie!" She smiled leaning over her desk getting ooo's from the girls and sighs from the guys.

"Miss M?" Naruto called out.

"Yes sunny boy?" She pointed to him, "By the way did you drink your Sunny D?" She smiled widely.

"For sure Miss M!" He stood from his seat giving her a thumb up with a grin from ear to ear.

"Seriously," the raven in the back mumbled.

"Excuse me Sasuke Uchiha, but did I hear you say something?" She turned her head, cupping her ear as if to listen clearer.

Sasuke looked up, "I said, since you didn't hear me properly. Seriously… A-n-k-o?" He spoke emphasizing each syllable.

Anko smiled as she stood straight, turning about to face the dry erase board. She began jotting something down in red marker, then breathed out, "Alright, POP QUIZ!" She jumped around smiling widely pointing to the board.

The class groaned and complained, all blaming Sasuke, who was giving them all his, 'Shut the Fuck Up' stare. Anko opened the first drawer on the left of her desk pulling out a stack of quizzes. She passed them out, letting the class get quiet and began. Once they started she sat down, outstretching her legs onto her desk, and sticking a toothpick into her mouth to relax. Not even within a second someone entered the classroom.

"ANKO MITAITASHI!" A tall busty, blonde woman walked in.

Anko jumped choking on her toothpick; after she spit it out she stood up quickly. Facing the woman who just walked in, speaking quickly, "Tsunade, uh what b-brings you here today?" She tried to act sly but when she placed her hand on her desk she slipped, yet was able to catch herself in the process.

"Anko, is that how a teacher is supposed to act? Just lazing about and chewing a toothpick?" Tsunade stated as she sighed then brought a hand to her face to rub her temples. "Anko, did you forget that you were supposed to pick up our new student from my office?"

Anko stood there with the blankest expression before realizing her absentmindedness, "Ah, heh that's what I forgot to do today. My bad Tsunade, but hey looks like you brought him down with you, so it's all good." She smiled at her.

"Hm," Tsunade crossed her arms falling for Anko's charm, "as the principal of this school it is my duty to make sure each student is not forgotten."

At that moment there was a silence, except for someone letting out a snigger at her comment. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke my office now." She stated without even looking over or asking who it was.

"What! Bull man! Why do I get in damn trouble?" Sasuke stood, knocking his chair back in outrage. All the while grabbing his things as his babbling was unstoppable. "This is such damn bull! I can't even make it through one damn class without my name being called out, but no, damn Naruto can get away with shit…," His voice faded into the distance as he left the classroom.

_Sasuke is really not himself today.., _Sakura thought to herself as she stood from her desk and walked over to where Anko was in the process of a sigh.

"Sakura?" Anko asked questioningly surprised.

"I'm done with my quiz Miss M," she smiled as Anko took the quiz from her hands.

"Hm, good, since you're first to finish, for the rest of the day you are to show our new student around campus." She smiled as she extended her hand pointing at the door.

Sakura froze, paralyzed on the spot as her eyes widen in surprise. The figure of a young man appeared out of the blue at the door. Her vision became obscured as her focus was only on him, blurring out everyone else. _Him… _a white aura seemingly radiated from him as he walked into the class, his ebony hair styled casually back except for a few strands, that hung perfectly amongst the sides of his pale face. _An angel… _Sakura stood dazed by the pure sight of him, physically he was obviously a little weak but something about him rung through the pinkette. It was as if her every being was being sung to by the mere presence of this boy.

All the while Tsunade jumped a little noticing him, for she had forgotten about him for a second. Smiling sweetly she walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry Hikaru," she squeezed his shoulders gently, "Alright everyone give me your full attention."

The class quieted after the sudden roar of awes from the girls in the class as the boy had walked in.

Once it was silent knowing she had their attention, she spoke, "This young man here is Hikaru Hyuga, he recently moved here from Japan."

"H-h-hi," the ebony boy stuttered shyly under Tsunade's grip.

Another roar of awes broke the silence while a glare from Anko shushed them instantly.

Tsunade smiled squeezing the boy's shoulders again, leaning down she whispered to him, "Hinata seems you just became popular so if you ever need to get away feel free to visit my office."

Hinata nodded.

"Alright Anko I leave everything to you, oh since you'll be his guide Sakura. Don't worry he has most of the same classes as you." Tsunade smiled.

Sakura snapped out of her trance for just a second, "Uh.. Yes ma'am, that would make it easier." Never taking her eyes off the boy, _I can't believe it… He's a Hyuga no way… he's so handsome, _the pinkette's cheeks flushed as the white aura around him intensified dissipating their surroundings leaving only them.

Anko turned to look at Sakura, noticing the blush amongst the girl's cheeks she grinned. Leaning closer to the pinkette she whispered, "The schools on fire."

Sakura's eyes widen more resonating what was just said. She frantically ran to the door and in suit she suddenly lost her footing. Shutting her eyes expecting the impact of the floor but instead met a soft embrace. Upon opening her eyes, her cheeks flushed three shades realizing she was in the arms of the young man.

"A-are you o-ok?" Stumbling with his words.

She nodded quietly, fearing to speak… _he's so soft and he smells so good mmmm… _The intensity of his aura pierced his pearl hues with then bringing the pinkette into pure bliss, _don't let this dream end!_

"Nice catch Hikaru, very quick thinking on your part," she patted his shoulder then turned to Anko. "Anko next time don't inform a student, who is obviously in another world, that there's a fire. Someone could really get hurt," she said then squeezed Hikaru's shoulder gently. "Alright Anko I leave him in your care," looking down at Hinata, "hun don't forget what I told you," she winked then with that she left.

Hinata nodded then looked down at the pinkette in her arms, g_ee Sakura you really need to be more aware of your surroundings__._Hinata gave a small smile to Sakura, yet it just dawned on her that the girl in her arms has not once, taken her eyes off her. _Sakura….why are you staring at me…., _she suddenly became very uncomfortable.

Sakura noticed his cheeks flush, _oh I must be heavy for him…_ she smiled and stood. "Thank you Hikaru for catching me, sorry I should have paid more attention, heh." _Stupid me… already embarrassing myself in front of him… Stupid! Stupid!_

"N-no, it's ok things happen," Hinata said noticing the intense pain in the pinkette's emerald hues.

"Gee," Anko sighed not noticing the uncomfortable silence between the two, "I seriously can't get away with anything. Alright class finish up your quizzes and Hikaru you can take the seat next to Sakura." She smiled then turned to walk around her desk to sit back like before.

Placing a hand on the pinkette's cheek Hinata sweetly smiled, _I hope I didn't upset her… her eyes always said it all._

Sakura blushed at the caring gesture from the young boy, "Heh, um… let's take our seats Hikaru…" She turned noticing her blonde friends, along with every other girl in the room, glaring at her.

Hinata nodded while an uneasy feeling crept up, sending shivers down her spine. _Is it me or did my woman intuition just tell me things just became complicated?_

"Hikaru," Sakura called, "you might want to get out of Miss M's personal space."

"That's right Hikaru, first thing to know about my class, I don't like y'all up in my personal space. Oh and here's the quiz they're taking, I want to see how much you know already," she smiled.

"Miss M? I really gooootttttta gooooooo!" Naruto squealed in urgency into Anko's ear.

"Yes, yes-, NARUTO!" She yelled surprised at the blonde's closeness. "Naruto really don't scare me like that. Phew, luckily I wasn't eating anything," sliding another toothpick into her mouth.

"Don't worry Miss M, I wouldn't let you suffocate! I know the Heimlich Maneuver!" He stated with his wide grin flashing upon his face. "By the way, I gotta PEE!"

Anko rolled her eyes as she passed him the hall pass, "Hurry my lecture is coming up soon."

"Right!" he said as he ran out the door.

Hinata took the sheet smiling, then looked at the quiz, _Wow gone for a year and they are barley in Algebra I?_ She shrugged and followed Sakura to their desk; _even personal desks wow high school is so different here than that school father sent me to._

Sakura sat as she leaned her chin on her hand, resting her elbow on the desk. _I can't believe he's here… I had thought he was just an angel dropped down from heaven and I would never see him again… _She sighed smiling to herself then turned to the window, she could see his reflection. _He looks so cute when he's working… _Within two minutes he stood to turn in his quiz, wow… _that was fast?_

Anko also noticed along with the class at how fast he finished his quiz, "Finished?"

"Yes ma'am, I thought you might want to know one of the problems on the test seemed inaccurate to solve with what you've only given," he said quietly for only her to hear.

Her eyes widen for a second then went back to normal as she took his test, "How about I check this already give me a second."

As she graded Hinata's paper, the pearl hues of the girl shifted to the window, _it's so nice and cool outside… _She slightly smiled.

Sakura watched the boy closely, _his eyes seem distant yet so deep with beauty almost familiar to me… and his lips… how they glisten from the sun, _the pinkette couldn't help herself from blushing again as she had to turn quickly. He was suddenly told to take his seat after getting a lecture from Anko about not correcting her.

...

"Thanks for understanding Kurenai," Hinata bowed before smiling at her.

"Hinata you can't be so casual with me when we're at school, remember that for future references. Also you must never correct a teacher in front a class, I know your father sent you to that school but please understand that here, you must act more respectful. We need to not blow your identity ok sweetie. Now come here," Kurenai opened her arms as Hinata ran into her embrace.

"Kurenai! I missed you so much…," she cried into the woman's white lab coat.

She stroked the ebony's hair, hugging her tightly, "I know I missed you too, your father should have consulted with me before sending you, that way I could have gone with you."

"That would have been nice…," Hinata smiled as she pulled away, "Sometimes I wish I could just live with you…"

Kurenai smiled softly lifting the ebony's chin to wipe her tears, "Hinata you know I wouldn't mind but Hiashi still doesn't want to let you go. By the way TenTen did a good job on you."

She blushed, "Yeah, she did. I really didn't recognize myself in the morning, but Kurenai what am I going to do about gym?"

"Hm, did you let Tsunade know about your concern?" Kurenai asked as she walked around her desk to sit.

"No… I didn't think about it," she looked down.

"Ok we'll discuss it with her tomorrow since you don't have to worry about it today. Now you better get going, looks like Sakura's getting anxious. She's been looking through the window for a while now."

Hinata looked up to look behind her at the door, "Heh… I forgot she's showing me around."

Kurenai's sweet smile grew wider as she tousled Hinata's hair, "Now don't keep her waiting, Hikaru." She patted her butt pushing her to the door, "See you after school, I'll take you home today."

"Ok bye Kurenai," she smiled as she left.

...

"Hey, S-Sakura sorry to keep you waiting," Hinata quietly said closing the door behind her.

"It's ok, I thought you were in trouble after you corrected Mrs. K during her lecture. Though sorry I was looking through the window, I was a bit worried heh." The pinkette rubbed her arm as her shoes suddenly became interesting.

"Oh that's ok, I know Mrs. K. She's the godmother of my cousin Hinata, so all I got was a lecture about it that's it." Hinata smiled, _I wonder if that's a good cover?_

Sakura looked up into the young man's eyes, _Hinata… that's why Hikaru's eyes seem so familiar, that distant look… it's just like Hinata's. _"Well let's head to lunch, I'm starving," she sheepishly smiled.

He nodded and they headed to the café.

...

"Hm. What should we eat?" Sakura asked him as they walked into the crowded café.

"H-how about we e-eat some burgers?" He looked towards the American line.

"Hm, alright sounds good to me," she smiled at him then took his hand, bringing him to the line with her.

Sakura saw a slight color in his cheeks, _why is he OH! _She quickly let go of his hand turning quickly glancing at the food.

"Why hello there handsome," a too familiar voice sounded behind them.

"Hey Ino, what brings you to this line?" Sakura asked as she turned to face the blonde.

"Ha, I wasn't talking to you Sakura. Didn't know you responded to the word handsome," she laughed, "I was talking to our friend here." Ino slipped past the pinkette to the young man. "My, your arms are quite toned," she stated as she wrapped her arms around his left and pressing her bust against his arm.

"T-thank y-y-you," he squeaked a little from the touch. _This is very uncomfortable…_

"Ino, mind you, I think he doesn't need your ugly body pressed against him." Another familiar voice came from behind the pinkette.

Sakura sighed; _these two can't resist new meat in this school. _"Hey Temari, guessing you want a burger too."

"Actually I'm really craving a new kind of meat but a burger will do," she said winking to the young man as she pulled Ino away from him. "You know Hikaru," she said as she slyly slid past the pinkette to take his hand in hers. "How about since today is your first day here, I'll buy you lunch." She smiled at him.

"I-I-it's ok, I ha-," he was cut off.

"No, no, I insist ok. No buts about it," she tapped his nose gently as a blush graced his cheeks.

Ino rolled her eyes as the two went to pay, "She thinks she's so sly, that tramp."

Sakura couldn't help her laughter, "Ino she has a boyfriend remember, and anyways it doesn't look like he's interested in her anyways." She placed her food on her tray, smiling, "Ino don't worry, you still have a chance, though I don't think he's interested in blondes much." She laughed again as she went to pay.

"Hm, we shall see miss billboard," she said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Naruto look at those two, 'Tsk'. She thinks she's so cute, what's she playing at huh?" The raven said as he and the blonde sat amongst the stairs.<p>

"Sasuke your attitude has really been rotten lately, plus she's just his guide that's all. If you had stayed in class for once you would know that." Naruto sarcastically stated.

'Tsk' "Well still, I can see the way she's looking at him, Naruto lets go pay this, Hikaru, a visit shall we." He said as he jumped off the rail of the stairs followed by the blonde.

"Sakura if you don't mind, since schools out I wa-," Hikaru was cut off by a sudden voice behind him.

"Why hello Sakura… Hikaru, buddy, how's it going?" Sasuke said as he wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"F-fine, who are you again?" Hikaru stated as he pushed the raven's arm off him.

Sasuke grinned, "Uchiha, Sasuke is the name and trust me you don't want to forget it. This dope here is Naruto Uzumaki," he gestured to the blonde next to him.

"Hi Hikaru," Naruto shook his hand, "hey Sakura."

"Hey Naruto, why are you guys here? I thought football practice was going on today?" She asked the blonde ignoring the ravens glare.

"Naw, Coach Guy need today to go to some teacher meetings so he canceled practice." The blonde said casually.

"Football?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh that's right you're not in any sports, well we have a football team, baseball team, swimming team, wrestling team, tennis team, and let's see oh basketball team. Oh and a soccer team too. Did you want to join?" She asked as she took his hands in hers which caused the raven to stare the boy down.

_Hikaru would look so cute in one of the uniforms; oh my swimming would be perfect for him… Him in a bathing suit… _She began picturing the young man, _**his ebony hair hung damply down against his pale face. He threw his arms in the air in excitement, wearing only a dark violet shade speedo, and swinging his gold medal for me to see. His pale skin glistened from the droplets of water amongst his body. **__**"Sak**__**ura, look I won first place! Thank you for suggesting swimming and buying me this suit to wear!" He ran to me, lifting me off the ground and squeezing me tightly in a spin. Slowing down, he set me down, our faces were only inches apart, and softly he spoke, "Sakura…" His lips parted letting his hot breath grace my lips, in pure agony I just wanted this space to lessen. "Kiss me…" I let out quietly. "Don't touch her…" Why did he say that "Huh? No touch me Hikaru…" His pale face smiling, "I'm not touching her…." **_Coming back to reality, Sakura's face flushed in anger at the scene between the raven and the young man.

"Not touching her ha! You were just holding her hands! Stay away from my girl, go play with some other girl. There's plently here, so stay away from mine!" He poked the boys' chest.

"Your girl huh?" He took a step closer to the raven boy, "She's not a piece of property for you to own! She's a girl, an amazing girl at that, who doesn't need to be watched every damn minute by an annoying, self-absorbent pompous like you!"

"Shut Up! She's mine so just back off got it punk! I own her, she's my damn girlfriend got it!" Sasuke shoved him.

"Sasuke calm down man, he didn't do anything and Sakura broke up with you remember. Just walk it off Sasuke, come on." Naruto laid his hand on the ravens shoulder just to be brushed off.

Sakura stood there amazed, all anger relinquished by the sight of his pure gut being able to stand up to Sasuke, who is well known for his martial arts. _Hikaru__… _Her worry was written plainly on her face while Hikaru glanced at the pinkette for a quick second. Sakura caught him looking at her, _Hikaru… you know what you're doing don't you? _She read from the depth within his quick glance, sensing from those pearl hues not to worry.

"Seems you should listen to Naruto, you really need to calm down. Cause to me, hm it seems that Sakura is not yours anymore, so why don't you back off," pure steadiness in his voice, "cause in my eyes all I see is a bulldog with his tail between his legs." He fixed his shirt then instantly shoved Sasuke back.

"ASSHOLE! DON'T TOUCH ME!" In seconds Sasuke swung his fist at Hikaru, instantly missing.

Each swing the raven took, the young man dodged, with such agility the raven was unable to lay a single blow to the boy.

"Dammit!" Swinging and swinging the raven began to slow as his endurance couldn't with stand much more.

"HIKARU! SASUKE! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Tsunade's voice rang through the courtyard of the school.

Hinata froze on the spot not noticing the raven's fist kept moving, colliding with the side of her face. Unable to keep her balance she landed onto her hands with blood spilling from her mouth, causing a grin to appear on the ravens face.

"NOW, YOU TWO!" She called again, turning back into the school.

The pinkette was next to the boys' side instantly, "Are you ok Hikaru?" She didn't know what to do, "I swear Sasuke, you need to stay away from me dammit!" She looked to the raven haired boy who smirked before leaving into the school.

She turned back as the boy under her began standing, "Here Hikaru let me help." She helped him up and in the process, on accident his arm brushed against her bust area. Her face blushed at the touch but tried hard to make it unnoticeable. "A-are you going to be ok?"

"Y-yeah, I've been worse," he smiled with blood still pouring from his mouth. "Better get going before she comes out again, I'll see you tomorrow S-Sakura." He walked back into the school clumsily while holding his mouth as to not spill blood everywhere.

Sakura frowned as she watched him disappear, "Naruto will you watch him tomorrow during lunch. He doesn't have the same lunch as me and I know Sasuke will be there."

"No problem, he seems cool, don't worry too much about him Sakura. He's a man, he can handle even Sasuke. Plus you saw he only got hit because old lady Tsunade came out, other than that he would have dodged it."

"Yeah," she sighed as she rubbed her arm, "Naruto, can you walk me home today?"

"Sure."

...

The two walked home together but the pinkette still couldn't shrug off the feeling from the young man. She smiled, _He really is a gentleman, not even fighting back, and defending me__…__ Hikaru, you're so sweet and caring…_She waved to Naruto as they parted ways then laying her hand on her cheek, _the way he looked at me when he touched me… God Hikaru why do you have to be such a great guy… I can't think like this, I just got my heart shattered by Sasuke and already I'm thinking of this guy who just randomly came out of nowhere. _She sighed again as she turned the knob to her home her phone vibrated.

"Hm?" She froze when she saw Hinata's name on her phone. "Hinata?"

_New Message: Hinata_

_Sakura its Hikaru, My uncle gave me my cousin's phone. I saw your number on here and wanted to say thank you for showing me around today. Oh and sorry I got into a fight my first day, it's not normally my style, so I'm hoping tomorrow turns out better. You're really sweet like my cousin told me you were; hope we can be friends from now on, well night. HikaruFool_

Sakura's smile widen as she read the text, _I'm sweet… oh Hikaru if you knew how much you make me smile… _She replied to the text then slid her phone back into her pocket before going inside. _He's really something, different from all the other guys… Maybe… for now we'll start as friends._

_Sakura's Reply:_

_Thank you but I'm not that sweet. Its ok don't worry about the fight, he isn't really himself right now so don't worry about it. Of course we can be friends. I've already considered you a friend. Maybe if you want we can walk to school together tomorrow? Night Hikaru 3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RoseKat~<strong>_


	8. Separation

**Disclaimer****:**_** I do not own Naruto only the plot! **__(If I did oh my SAKURA WOULD BE MINE! Oh and Hinata! XD )_

* * *

><p>Hinata lounged about on her white large couch, flipping through every channel possible. "Ugh… N-nothing on at all… Why does it have to be like this?" She sighed to herself, turning the TV off; she threw the remote then leaned her head back. Staring at the ceiling, Hinata couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to get out of this stump. "The s-same stuttering self is all I am… No!" She sat up when suddenly her phone vibrated on the table. She tilted her head curious as to who would text this late. Picking up the phone it read;<p>

_Incoming Message: Sakura_

_Thank you but I'm not that sweet. Its ok don't worry about the fight, he isn't really himself right now so don't worry about it. Of course we can be friends. I've already considered you a friend. Maybe if you want we can walk to school together tomorrow? Night Hikaru :)_

Hinata smiled after reading the message from her pinkette friend, turning off her phone she laid back into the couch. "Tomorrow huh?"

"What about tomorrow?" Neji walked in rubbing a white towel against his hair.

"Oh Sakura wants me to walk with her to school that's all… Did you just take a shower?" She asked not moving an inch from the sofa.

"Yeah, just got done with training but Hinata… You can't walk her home. You're not you Hinata, your Hikaru and a guy in her eyes. I know you mean well with what you're doing but don't walk with her, from her point of view that's flirting with her." He stated as he threw his towel on the other sofa.

"Ha, your funny Neji, Sakura just wants to be friends and I have no intention of dating her. Come on you know me I'm straight and being as a guy isn't going to change that what so ever." She closed her eyes and rubbed her face, "Ouch!" Hinata's face was still in pain from the punch of the raven teen.

Neji shook his head, "Seriously Hinata, how in the world did you end up in a fight with Sasuke of all people. Here Hinata look at me," he was right beside the sofa with a large box and cloth with him.

Hinata opened her eyes, a bit surprised at how close Neji was to her, sitting up she let him apply salve to her face. "Neji, do you really t-think I can do t-this?"

Neji continued applying sticky salve to her face, "Yes, honestly I do. Yet, Hinata you can't be yourself in front of everyone who you use to hang out with. You must act different especially in front of Sakura. She knows you the most and knew you better than even me, that's saying something."

Hinata smiled, "Yea I figured that much…"

Neji finished patching up her face before bidding Hinata goodnight, leaving her to her own thoughts.

_Neji's right, can't get too comfortable with everyone especially Sakura or she'll figure out who I am._ With that thought Hinata headed upstairs to her bedroom for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding Ino! Hikaru did what?" The pinkette roared crushing her bottle in her hand.<p>

"Calm down Sakura, just calm down ok. Look all I heard from TenTen was that Hikaru might be switching all his classes that's all nothing big." The blonde teen said calmly trying eagerly to reassure the pinkette nothing bad will happen.

"But why…" Sakura sat back down letting go of her bottle, with her expression becoming distant.

"I have no idea that's all I heard from her, but it seems Neji would know more, I mean their related aren't they?" She smiled kindly at her friend.

"Actually," Naruto slid beside the pinkette placing his lunch tray in front of him. "See he's just changing his schedule because he can't do P.E class. That's what I overheard him and the principal discussing when I was aiding. So don't worry Sakura he's still going to be in a couple of our classes." He smiled at the pinkette as she sighed, _she really does like him and only after one day amazing._

Sakura smiled slightly at her two friends, _Why wouldn't Hikaru be unable to do P.E. it's not that hard of a class, it's actually really easy? Maybe because he's a bit thinner than all of the other guys…_ _Or maybe it's because him and Sasuke are in the same class… _Deep in thought, the pinkette teen was unable to notice the new presence that currently joined their group.

"Hey guys! What's for lunch today? I could possibly eat a cow right now!" The ebony teen walked up to the table patting his stomach area.

"Haha! Man nice, but I would try avoiding the special and just aim straight for the burgers." Naruto replied with much enthusiasm waving his own burger in his hands.

"Thanks, I think I will. Hi, was it Ino, How are you?" Hikaru hugged the blonde teen causing a reddish blush to appear on her cheeks.

"U-um good, how about you Hikaru?" She replied a little nervous at how close he was to her without hesitation in his movements.

"Not bad, glad I'm out of gym though, couldn't handle all the glares. Ha, anyways catch you guys later." Hinata waved at them walking away.

"Interesting, huh at least he remembered your name Ino. Ha!" Naruto laughed.

Noticing the silence emanating from the pinkette Hinata couldn't help her thoughts, s_eems Sakura's kind of mad at me… hope she understands why I didn't reply to her suggestion… _Hinata's eye lingered on the pinkette before completely leaving the small group.

Ino lowered her face, unable to keep hidden her red cheeks from the blonde sitting opposite of her.

"Ha! Ino, seriously blushing after one hug from him, amazing your too easy," Naruto couldn't stop laughing, including the fact that Ino's cheeks were now three shades redder. Stuffing his face after slowing his laughter he was able to get out a few words, "wouldn't mind being his friend though, I heard he was a stud with all the Jap girls!" Grinning sheepishly.

"Whatever Naru-tard!" Ino threw a bread roll at his face which bounced off into Sakura's lap.

Coming to from her thoughts, well merely empty thoughts but nonetheless, she lifted the roll. "Really guys, really?" Throwing it onto her tray realization dawned on her, "D-did I hear Hikaru?" She looked around the café in search of spiked ebony hair.

"Yup, but you missed him by I'd say a lifetime…" He smiled but noticed a distant look from the pink teen's eyes. "Sakura I've noticed you've been daydreaming a lot in most of our classes. What's up?" He asked placing his fork down to listen.

She shifted slightly before speaking, "Nothing really, just been thinking a lot about the new guy, Hinata, and just myself. I just get this feeling like I've known him before and it's really annoying how I can't stop already obsessing over him. We only met yesterday too might I add." Sea green eyes stared at her uneaten food.

Naruto turned to meet Ino's eyes before letting out a sigh, "Sakura, you've lost sight of yourself ever since you started dating Sasuke about a year ago. You're not you, the you that we all love and care about." Lifting his blue eyes to meet hers, "Sakura stop chasing after a love that will never be, or at least end up happy. I know Sasuke, more than possibly you do and he's not the type to stay in long relationships." Laying his hand on her cheek, "Sakura please just stay single, be happy, and take the time to find you."

"Naruto…" Ino quietly mumbled.

"No Ino," taking a quick glance to the blonde then back to the pinkette, "She needs to hear this." Moving his hand from her face placing both of his hands in hers, "Sakura the only reason you're crushing on the new guy is because he's given you the attention that Sasuke hasn't in the amount of the year you've been together. You broke up with him now just forget him, get over this loneliness, and love yourself before looking for a relationship. Take it from someone who cares about you; don't get caught up in Hikaru till you know for sure you're ready to be with someone. Give it time; stop damn rushing into things when we ALL know you're not ready! Sakura dammit fuck! Stop being damn depressed, I mean Hinata left a year ago might I add and she isn't coming back! Seriously make a new friend, someone you can actually rely on not this invisible friendship!" He was now standing.

"Naruto!" Ino raised her voice.

"No! Ino shut up!" staring at the blonde across from him, "She needs to fucking become sane now and come back to reality!" grabbing his bag and tray he took off, leaving the girls alone.

...

"Sakura…." Ino mumbled quietly to the pinkette across from her.

"No… he's right, I've been so caught up in Sasuke that I just can't even see my own self becoming lost…." Sakura's bangs fell over her eyes as her head leaned down. Silent sobs began to poor from the pinkette.

"Oh Sakura…" Ino stood, rounding the table to comfort her best friend, "Don't worry, we're all here for you Sakura and I'll help you get over Sasuke. Plus…"

Sakura looked up at the blonde, staring into each other's eye's she looked away from the immense stare of her friend.

"Plus… you're beautiful, smart, caring, and selfless, who in their right mind wouldn't want to be with you?" Looking back into the pinkettes sea green eyes she smiled, "Sakura, your one of a kind…"

Sakura slid from her friends embrace taking a deep breath, "Maybe …. Difference between me and you is that I just…. I'm just too ugly for anyone…" Lifting her hand to cover her face. "Naruto was right, I'm too immersed into Sasuke that I can't see past his hurtful comments and actions…" She sighed looking at Ino, " Ino why do I go for the weird type of guys."

Ino lightly laughed at Sakura's comment, "Sasuke weird! That's not even the word to describe him, but honestly ever since he's lost his parents he hasn't been himself." Smiling at her friend, "I say just give yourself some space from him, just to see how it goes from there."

The pink teen nodded her head smiling at her friend, _Just need to be me is all I need to be._

* * *

><p>"No damn way Hikaru! You can't be serious, come on Sasuke you can't agree to this?" Naruto looked to the raven teen across from them.<p>

"Hm… Sounds interesting, I might agree to this but what's it to you?" Sasuke's eyes never leaving the sight of the ebony teen.

Hinata shifted a little in her seat, "Well like I said you owe me after landing a punch, so if you agree all is forgiven and we never have to speak to each other again."

Sasuke sat a bit straighter before bursting out into a cynical laugh, "your pretty funny Hikaru, but I see why you want to get Temari away from you. Hm, I think I can persuade her to find another interest." He grinned and shook hands with Hinata before standing up, "though keep your hands off Sakura…. understand."

Naruto sighed running his hand down his face in frustration, then shook his head at the whole situation between the two teens. _Deals with Sasuke never end up good… Hikaru I hope you know what in the hell you're doing. _

"Agreed." They both shook hands and with that Sasuke grabbed his bag to leave for the next class.

As soon as Sasuke left Naruto turned to Hinata, "You really can't be serious about this can you?" A puzzled look spread across his facial features.

Hinata smiled, "Yes I am, don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine. I've heard a lot about the Uchiha's beliefs and strong honor, so I have no concern. Naruto," she laid her hand on his shoulder, "have faith in me. All I need right now is for her to stay away from me, I'm trying not to call attention to myself. After all it's only been my second day and already I have a crush following me. Including a rival already so understand how badly I need this to work out." She smiled.

Naruto scrunched up his face in frustration, "Eh… fine but Hikaru man…" Sighing to his self, "Know that you have me here if you ever need anything. Friends are what we are now so don't be shy to come to me for anything bud."

They clasped hands in agreement; _Naruto really is becoming the man I always knew he would be._

* * *

><p><em>Temari chasing after the new kid, unbelievable… What is it with that guy that makes him attractive… no matter a deals a deal and if it'll keep him away from my pink rose than I will continue with it.<em>

The raven teen walked across the courtyard of the school searching for the blonde teen, "Where could she be?" Stating mainly to his self in a hushed tone.

"Looking for me Uchiha?" A woman's voice came from the shadows of a stairway path he just crossed.

With a simple looked to the side his wicked grin grew, "Yes actually, Temari…. Darling…"

...

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out passing a few hallways, "I swear I saw him come this way."

She continued walking out into the courtyard but as soon as she opened the door, with only a simple glance her eyes widened in surprise from the scene ahead of her. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Temari, their bodies pressed tightly against each other, and their lips crushed together in a kiss. _Sasuke…_ Tears slowly spilled down her cheeks, lowering her head she speed off in the direction from which she came. Slamming the door behind, not daring once to look back, to watch her heart be ripped from her chest.

_Stupid…Stupid….STUPID! I hate you Sasuke… I HATE YOU!_

She kept running down the hall out the front doors of the school, not really watching where she was heading, and ending up colliding into the arms of someone. Both falling to the ground close to the steps but luckily the other person was quick to stop them from falling further. Still sobbing, Sakura just pressed herself more into their body not caring who it was but allowing their warmth to sooth her pain.

"….protect me…" Sakura mumbled quietly.

"I-I….a-a-are you al-alright Sa-Sakura?" The other voice stumbled with much difficulty.

Sakura's eyes widened, looking up into the pearl hues of Hikaru, she quickly stumbled to her feet unable to keep her balance she fell back down into his embrace wincing. "Ouch!"

"S-S-Sakura… your knee…" The teens face saddened but quickly got to their feet, placing their arms underneath her, lifting her off the ground.

"U-u-u-uh! Hikaru What are you doing?" she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in surprise.

"Y-y-your hurt, s-s-so off to the nurse we go," Hikaru smiled at the pink teen in his arms.

Sakura stared at him while they walked…, well he walked, through the school. _Wow! He's really stronger than he looks… _

"Sakura?" Hinata spoke her name softly, _why was she crying…._

"Hm?"

Hinata bite her bottom lip a bit, "If I may ask… w-why were you c-crying?"

Sakura looked down, her eyes becoming distant, mumbling unreadable words that Hinata couldn't hear. Hinata sighed, _I can't be myself, remember that Hinata… remember that…_

"I'm sure whatever it is, will eventually get better," grinning Hinata entered the nurse's office.

Sakura looked up into his eyes but couldn't read anything from him, not one hint of emotion. _Why does he seem different all of the sudden…_

"Ah! Hin- I mean Hikaru!" Shizune walked from her office to greet the teens, "Oh my, what a scratch little lady. Hika sweetie, lay her over there ok. Thank you!" Turning to the supplies area, she began searching for bandages and other things she needed.

Hinata laid Sakura on one of the beds, turning quickly from her, she bowed and left.

"Hm… quick to leave a wounded maiden, oh well something's troubling him. Alright Miss Haruno let us patch you up and take a look at that, wait reverse that!" Smiling, Shizune worked her magic on the young teen.

Hinata pressed her back against the door, _damn Shizune you almost blew my cover! _She sighed rubbing her face then taking off.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Hinata answered her phone as soon as she got home.<p>

"Hinata, I heard about the fight you had, I'm very disappointed in you. Clearly –," quickly defending herself she cut off her father's words.

"Father it wasn't my fault! He started it, he accused me of taki-" It was her turn to be cut off.

"_**Hinata Hyuga**_!" He raised his voice.

She winced at the sheer anger emanating through the phone, "Y-yes father…"

"You listen to me, if you have another slip up, I will and I repeat I_**will**_not hesitate in sending you back to that school in Japan." Each word he spoke laced with venom struck a chord with her.

Her face fell, her hair lapsing over her eyes only showing tears slipping down her cheeks. Quietly answering her father, "…y-yes…f-father…" Sliding down her bedroom door, she softly landed onto the floor.

"Good, now make sure the parks finance is done smoothly. I heard we had a great outcome on our opening weekend, now make this weekend count. Goodbye." With that the other line died leaving nothing but silence.

Hinata sat on the floor of her room, bringing her knees to her chest allowing herself to cry silently. Minutes went by that eventually turned into hours, with no movement, she stayed. Letting her thoughts flow through her mind, _father…stupid father… I hate you so much, what is your damn problem! All I did was freaking just avoid a fight but ended up letting my guard down for one second…getting hit… and being scolded by Kurenai… No one understands me… I don't want this kind of life no more, luxury, power, and constant supervision. Why father must you take everything away, now you want to send me back to that power-hungry prison you call a school!_

Clenching her fists tightly, she let her head roll back as she screamed her lungs out into nothing, and not stopping her tears from falling more. After a minute she breathed out bringing her face back into her knees, sobbing silently again. _Just let me live my life the way I want father! When I'm 18, I'm leaving… no more of this! I just want a normal life! Is that so hard to ask! _Her thoughts flared with anger and frustration, coursing through her body like venom. Slamming her fist into the floor bruising them in the process. Sitting there for what really had been hours she finally fell asleep in the same position.

* * *

><p>The pinkette sighed, "Wonder why I have to always get grandma milk?" She smiled, limping back to where she came.<p>

"Curiosity killed the cat you know…" a seductive male voice came from the corner of the building.

_Great, what does he want… _She sighed stopping to look at the source, "What do you want Sasuke?"

He slowly came from the shadows grinning at her, "I just wanted to talk to you, if that's ok with you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please! I saw you 'talking' with Temari!"

Sasuke held his composure but inside he winced at the pure sting of her words. Trying to get closer, he held out his hand to her but she backed away. "Sakura, come on, I can't stop her from crawling all over me. Look I'm sorry please at least let me walk you home," his eyes almost immediately changing into the most innocent look.

Instantly turning, Sakura walked off ignoring his advances, "Go away!"

He grinned at her toughness; _look here this new Sakura attitude is very attractive! _Sasuke thought as he hurriedly kept pace with her. "Now, now Sakura, I know you don't mean that. I just want to talk; I mean it's been a while since we've actually just talked."

Sakura let out an annoyed sigh; she stopped crossing her arms, "Fine! Talk!"

He stopped with her noticing her annoyance of him, "Sakura, I've been thinking that no matter how many times we keep breaking up, I know you're the only person in my life who understands me. Since my parents passing last year, along with my brothers sanity diminishing, I just feel even more angrier…" He looked down at his hands that now were in front of him, "Sometimes I feel like I can't control myself, I can't handle this anymore but when I see you it's like I'm my old self." Smiling he continued, "Sakura, I just want to be the old me again…. Happy, carefree, and I can't be that without you!"

Her emerald eyes looked deeply into her ex-lovers onyx hues, seeing the once young boy she used to play with when she was younger. A single tear slid down her cheek, _I'm sorry Sauske…_

"Sasuke, I can't…be with you…anymore…" Instantly turning from his gaze, trying hard to avoid what was to come.

"Why Sakura?" Noticing the distant, sad look in her face, he attempted to get closer.

She backed away, "I just can't, you hold me back Sasuke, I'm never _**Myself**_…when I'm with you. Don't worry Sasuke, you will find someone else to be with you but it's not me. Not now…Not Ever." She never looked to him again, turning she walked away leaving him speechless.

_I'm sorry Sasuke but we were never meant to be, I know now I have to listen to my heart and right now. I just want to be single! _She smiled to herself never looking back.

...

"Sakura…." Sasuke quietly spoke before walking off in the opposite direction. "No words can describe how I feel right now… Everything lost yet… I don't understand why I feel relieved… maybe given time she will come back to me." Speaking to no one in particular, "Yes she will come back to me."

Walking down the alley a quiet voice spoke out almost as if narrating his life, "Little Sasuke, lost and confused; only convincing himself that happiness lies within her pink petals. Yes little one, maybe one day you will be yourself but you're not the only one lost within a life that should never have been yours."

"Itachi, shut up!" Sasuke pulled his brother from the alley way, "seriously not funny, I'm hurting bro…"

Itachi's phone rings.

"Oh! My phone, I'm sorry little one but your life must be put on hold for just a minute."

He rolled his eyes leaving his brother to tend to his phone call, "Never cares anymore…"

"Hello!" Itachi smiled, "Why yes I do love the color red! Don't forget though black is the perfect match!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh man it's been forever since I've updated, honestly I've had writers block and had to rewrite this whole chapter. Plus working straight with not one day off for a while, it kind of gets to ya especially working straight through my whole summer break. :/ Don't worry though, I will try my hardest to update faster. Thanks for all the viewers who have been reading my story, hope it is to your liking. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RoseKat~<strong>_


	9. Weekend Prep

**Disclaimer****:**_** I do not own Naruto only the plot! **__(If I did oh my SAKURA WOULD BE MINE! Oh and Hinata! XD )_

* * *

><p>"Forget it, no black…I'll agree with red but white and violet must be the main colors used in this commercial." Neji argued over the phone as he paced in his room nervously. "No you can't have your say unless it's actually useful but understand that this is for my cousin Itachi." He sighed while he slid onto his white desk chair, "Alright, alright, I don't care who's in this as long as you do right by Hikaru. He's not able to…." Lifting his hands to his temples in frustration, "No I don't want your brother involved, he was lucky my cousin had more morals than your brother to not hit back!" Standing again but with more anger in his voice, "Itachi! Do you want to be a part of this or not? Clear answer…ok then you will do this right no black. Ok good bye." Neji threw his phone onto his bed allowing himself back onto his chair.<p>

'Never in his right mind will he understand how badly everything has to go right for Hinata. Hearing her scream then cry over what Uncle probably said, never sets well in my heart. Auntie wouldn't be happy with the way things are going right now.' Talking to himself, Neji stripped into just his boxers to meet his soft sheets. 'Hinata I'm sorry I could never protect you but no more being afraid of Uncle, I shall not let pride and honor block what's right.' Sighing he laid upon his bed knocking out cold.

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke finding herself somehow in her bed, along with only her night shift on. <em>How did I end up in my bed…<em> She glanced at her alarm clock, groaning at how late it was, _really already three o'clock pm… wonderful, I was supposed to oversee the new commercial that Itachi came up with. _Groaning again she slid out of her bed and headed to her bathroom for a nice shower.

A knock came at the door.

"Hinata? Hinata?" TenTen walked in glancing around with searching eyes, "Hm…" Noticing the bathroom door open, "Ah, she's taking a shower."

TenTen placed a tray of food onto the desk beside the window then reached over to open the curtains letting in the light from the sun. "Too bad it's already afternoon, we could have went shopping." Sighing she decided to wait for Hinata to come out so she relaxed onto the ebony's bed. "mmmm, Comfy bed!"

Hinata walked out of her shower, "Yes that was a very nice shower," sighing in content. She wrapped her body in a towel then grabbed another to dry off her hair, 'mmph' Hearing a noise come from her room she panicked, quickly she grabbed the closest thing to her and ran out pointing it at the intruder.

"FREEZE!" She yelled.

TenTen sat in shock that Hinata was holding a toothbrush, wearing only a towel around her body. "Uh… I'll freeze only because I'm in shock with what you came out in." She started laughing, "Don't hurt me oh Hinata, I fear toothbrushes," teasing the ebony teen.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment as she hid the item behind her, "heh, s-s-sorry I heard a noise a-a-a-a-and freaked."

TenTen still laughing apologized, "No, no I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you like that it's just your bed is so damn comfy." She smiled softly, "Anyways I brought you some lunch before we head off to the studio."

Hinata watched as TenTen stood and headed out the door, "By the way Hinata nice body!" She winked exiting as fast as she could hear a light thud hit the door behind her.

Hinata didn't notice that her towel had fallen in the process, "Stupid TenTen argh!" She blushed at her embarrassment before picking it up to wrap her body again. "I swear sometimes I don't get her, why does she always mess with me like that!" She walked over to her closet to grab her clothes for the day.

After dressing she sat at her desk, simply staring at her face in the mirror, "Sometimes I can't even recognize myself…" sighing Hinata began styling her hair messily for the day. "Let's be lazy Hikaru," she smiled at herself.

Hinata couldn't really understand it but something about the way she looked drew her thoughts to a pinkette friend. "Sakura…" Lost in her own stare she didn't notice the food that was laid on her desk beside her window. Her stomach began rumbling, screaming at her to feed me. Smiling at herself she stood walking towards the delicious aroma. "Mmmm pancakes and eggs, looks good, ooo with milk too. Yum!"

"Oh man I'm full, I'm guessing Neji cooked because nothing was burned," she giggled at her words, "Well looks like it's time to go."

Getting up she grabbed her phone and wallet, since she can't really carry a purse, leaving her room. "This better be a good commercial is all I have to say."

…

"Think you've been here…, well think again!" A tall blonde male grinned as he side stepped out of the way allowing a coaster to fly in. Clips of every coaster flew in and out, as guest laughed or screamed. Then everything went black with a single spot light hitting a tall ebony male looking down. Quickly he glances up, "Theme who needs one theme when you've got a multi-themed park right at your hands." He lifts his hands to his face as the camera gets closer, and then suddenly dust is blown into the camera from his hands. Then the park's main attraction the sling leaf coaster rides into the camera and the commercial is over.

"So what do you think Hikaru?" Itachi asked turning in his seat to watch the presidents face.

"Hm…." Hinata sat there as the lights turned back on thinking. _Interesting that he was able to actually come up with a good commercial but why do I feel like something's missing. _She smiled nodding, "Itachi, you forgot to put our parks name at the end of the commercial but other than that I actually find it interesting. Let's see if it catches our guest's attention."

Neji gave Hinata a look of amazement, leaning in, he whispered, "Are you sure about this Hinata?"

"Shh!" Hinata shot him a look, "Never use my name in public and yes I am!" She whispered back angrily before smiling again at the Uchiha.

Neji sighed leaning back into his seat, "Fine, fine."

Itachi smiled as he stood to bow, "I will get right on the ending, it'll all be ready by tomorrow before it is aired at noon."

They all were standing now and before Hinata could speak, Neji beat her to the chase.

"You better Itachi, plus I have to say you still put black into the commercial," he sighed.

Itachi was about to speak but Neji raised his hand, "No it's fine it actually worked out perfectly."

Hinata smiled at them both, _finally they are actually agreeing on something unlike when we were younger, always fighting over what was right and not. _Quietly giggling to herself before her and Neji bid him goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Ok so now that everyone is here we can go over the issues, statistics, and so forth." Neji stated as he stood in front of his chair. Looking to Itachi who sat across from him he asked, "Itachi how's the promotion and marketing area coming?"<p>

The raven shifted a few of his papers before standing and speaking. "As everyone knows for the first week of opening the park has received a record high for the amount of attendance for the grand opening. As this coming weekend being its second week, with the new commercials that have been going we have received an estimated amount of twenty five thousand just for Saturdays' projections." Sitting down quietly the parks full times began conversing amongst each other.

Neji nodded then sat down, "Interesting estimate hm, food and retail how's the stock overview for the coming weekend?"

Two young blonde women stood up as the taller of them spoke, "Well looks like our locations of the food areas are plenty stocked ready but I'm afraid with that estimation we're going to have to ask more people to come in and spread more shifts."

The other who wore thick black rimmed glasses took lead, "Which means we need to hire more, which goes the same for retail."

Neji sighed looking through the papers laid in front of him, "hm… Ok then Friday I need marketing to send out a hiring ad both on the radio and TV. Human Resource I need you to set up the job fair, make sure to speak with each department to know exactly how many people were looking to hire."

Said department heads nodded in unison.

Neji looked to the president who hasn't spoken yet, "Hikaru how are you thoughts for this weekend?"

Hinata looked up at Neji then noticed everyone else's eyes were on her, clearing her throat she nervously shifted in her chair. "U-u-um… w-w-well." She couldn't help but nervously flip through her pages trying to figure out what to say. She hadn't been paying any attention at all for her thoughts kept drifting off to a certain friend.

"H-how about we h-have a live concert since H-Halloween is coming up?" her voice cracked to her female tone.

Chatter erupted through the room only to be silence from Neji who now stood again. He walked to the projected finance expenses on the wall. Looking at it intently then nodding he turned to face everyone.

"Hikaru is right, that would give us more of an edge including our decorations across the park. Entertainment, how are the auditions going?"

A young woman with bluish green hair stood, adjusting her glasses she smiled, "Perfect! I have many zombies, ghouls, and skeletons to walk around the park. Along with a few vamps, mummies, and even Frankenstein himself." She counted using her fingers, "Very scary stuff, I might add to our two main shows though? "

Neji nodded for her to go on.

"Well I was thinking each show time, instead of the same why don't we do three different shows of the same show happening?" She grinned widely looking to everyone in the room, "Also for food why don't we add like wacky names and make the food like different colors that's unappealing to the eye but pleasing to the taste?"

Before Neji could speak however surprisingly Hinata stood and spoke out.

"That sounds amazing! Let's go with t-that and also I already have someone in mind to sing the live, so don't worry about that. I just need a few of the entertainment guys or girls as instruments to back up the musical side of their voice!" Hinata smiled leaning on both of her palms that lay flat on the table.

_Wonder what's gotten into Hinata lately, the fact that she doesn't act professional on occasion is strangely amusing. The most different change in her is the fact she wants everyone to put their own personal take into this park. _He smiled before walking up to the table, _most of all our talk earlier in the car was the most surprising. _

**~Before their meeting~**

"Hinata are you ready for our first meeting with all the heads of each department?" Neji looked to his cousin beside him.

She stared out the window not really listening to anything her cousin was thinking, her mind kept wandering to her father's conversation. _**"You listen to me, if you have another slip up, I **__**will**__** and I repeat I will not hesitate in sending you back to that school in Japan."**_ Sighing at the thought of being sent back to that school, _like he even knows anything… he doesn't know me at all because if he knew a thing about me he would have known I did not lay a single hand on Sasuke! _Her fist clenched in her lap, _I'm tired of his damn threats no more! He wants me to run this park then I'll run it my damn way! Not His!_ A tear ran down her cheek as her thoughts shifted to her mom. _Mom, I wish you were here… you'd know exactly how to do everything… _

Neji noticed every little twitch she made, knowing full well she was deep in thought. He saw a tear slide down her cheek, then deciding that's enough thinking. He laid his hand over her clenched fist, hoping to bring her from her thoughts.

"Hinata?" softly he called out to his cousin.

No response, so he shook her hand a little calling again, "Hinata?"

Looking towards her cousin, she answered him with a simple "Hm?"

He smiled then leaned over laying a simple kiss to her forehead before speaking. "Hinata your head is so filled with such deep thoughts and concerns that you have such a distant look in your eyes." He smiled brotherly at her and patted her hand that was still in his.

She smiled slightly looking at him, "R-really? I'm sorry I just… Neji?"

"Yes?" He tilted his head waiting for her to continue.

She breathed out then continued, "Neji is it ok if you take control of the m-meeting? I just want my point to come across that I'm not in control of the park but everyone is." Her pearl hues stared into his, "Neji I want everyone to contribute to the success of this park, you know a park truly for the guests."

"Perfect." He softly spoke then nodded pulling his cousin into his embrace, "Of course Hinata, I was waiting for you to finally be you and take control of the situation. You'd make Auntie proud; she'd say you're becoming a fine young woman." Smiling he let her go, entering his own thoughts. _Yes Auntie Mom would be proud, very proud._

* * *

><p>"Alright so then does everyone know what to prepare before this weekend? Since we only have three days to do it in might I add." Neji asked everyone as they nodded in confirmation. "Perfect. Well meeting is dismissed and don't forget if you have any more comments, suggestions, or questions? Hikaru or myself are always here if need be." He smiled as they all stood then began exiting the room.<p>

The entertainment woman walked towards the two Hyuga's smiling widely, her long hair flowing down past her shoulders. Neji turned noticing the woman not helping his eyes as they wandered to her full figure, _she's supposed to be nineteen? _She stood in front of them still smiling, "Hikaru I was wondering if we can talk about the live, you know so I can get a jist of what type of music they play."

Hinata smiled then looked to her cousin, "Neji?" Noticing that he was staring at their employee's figure she rolled her eyes shaking her head. _Guys… _"Sure Sarah." She smiled as the said person slid her arm around hers and dragged her out of the room.

"I was thinking if this person is a girl then why don't we have them dress a-," they left the room with mostly her doing all the talking.

Neji breathed out, _what is wrong with me? I have a girlfriend why would I be checking our own employees out. Delusional Neji that's all you are!_ Nodding mainly to himself he finally left the conference room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Whoa another late update, sorry about that just been so stuck on where I was going with this chapter but now it should tie in. Hopefully my writers block goes away and not only is that work finally slowing down so I should have more time for my story. Thank you for all of the views still coming, this story I'm really curious if it's to your liking? Till the next chapter adios mis amigos!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~RoseKat~<strong>_


End file.
